Invisible People
by Jack Frost Lover Forever
Summary: "This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. My village in a word is sturdy, and its been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. While most places have mice, or mosquitoes we have...spirits."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**This is my first 'official' story that I am putting on this website. This was a roleplay I had done with my friend a few days ago, and when we finished it we thought "Hey! Why not make it a fanfiction!", so here it is. It's a twist on How to Train Your Dragon, only instead of dragons terrorizing Berk, it's spirits, or what they call "Invisible People". This is a HiJack fanfiction, with a mix of the Big Four and characters from ROTG thrown in there too. Hope you guys like it! I would also like to give a shout-out to Steph, the person I had done this roleplay with. Here is her tumblr blog name:  
**

notwosnowflakesarealike

**And mine:**

future-mrs-frost

**Okay guys, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy the fanfiction!**

* * *

Hiccup just wanted to be like everyone else. But no one in Berk wanted to give him the chance to prove himself, not even his dad believed in him. Since he was old enough to walk and talk, Hiccup had begged to be put in the academy with all the other kids his age. He just wanted to become a hunter just like all the other Vikings. He wanted his dad to be proud of him for once, but Hiccup was sure that would never happen. The only thing he was trusted to do was help Gobber in the workshop...and that was nowhere near as cool as being out there in the field like all the others. That was all he wanted. But Hiccup smiled to himself as he sharpened an ax one night, because he knew he was going to get his chance.

He was going to catch the most infamous spirit of them all.

The one that's eluded every other Viking for 300 years.

Jökul Frosti.

Every year the spirit was reborn as the personification of winter and mischief. The first night it happened, Jack had been beyond confused. He didn't know who..or what..he was. And to make it worse, the town he went to, Berk, it was full of vikings, people that wanted to KILL him. After a few years he soon learned what he was, and he learned that vikings, they were not to be trusted. He would play pranks on them, or if they made him angry, he'd freeze their crops and give them the coldest winter he could. But when Spring came, he disappeared until the next winter. The first night of winter, the moon would rise him from the lake, give him his staff, the source of his power, and send him on his way.

And tonight was the winter solstice. It was a night the Vikings had told stories about since they first came to the Isle of Berk. The legends said that the spirit of winter came to lay waste on their crops, and bring chaos to the villagers. But any Viking that knew his ax from his hammer, knew that what the stories told...were true. And tonight. Tonight was Hiccups night. The night he'd finally get his chance to prove himself.

By midnight, the usual chaos had begun, just like it did every year. Vikings running amok about town, fighting off a force that was invisible to some of them. Vikings slipped on sheets of ice, icicles fell on their heads knocking them out cold, and snowballs appeared out of nowhere, hitting men and women right in the face. On any other day Hiccup would've thought the sight hilarious, but tonight he had to stay focused if he planned on catching this trickster.

He made his way to Gobbers workshop to offer some help with weapons, as the Vikings tried hunting the unhuntable creature. As soon as the craziness started to simmer down, Hiccup would find the spirit, when he was least expecting it, and bring it down.

Meanwhile Jack was having the most fun he'd ever had in this small little village. He smirked as he flew above a small group of vikings, spotting Stoick. Oh what fun he always had with this guy. Jack swung his staff down, making a sheet of ice below the chief before he tapped him on the head, laughing when Stoick ran forward and slipped on the ice before Jack flew off to cause more trouble. "That should keep them busy" he smiled to himself, looking down at all the chaos he had caused before flying off back to where his lake was.

Hiccup had an advantage...he knew something the other Vikings didn't. Mostly because the other Vikings were too busy building muscle and throwing hammers to pick up a book for once. When a guy can't even lift an ax, he has a lot of free time. Hiccup spent most of his time reading, and among the many books he'd picked up, he'd found one dedicated especially to the infamous spirit that tortured his village for three months straight every year.

Hiccup came across a special little account, he figured some of the other Vikings who had bothered to pick up this book didn't take any of the information in it seriously. Most of it was based on pure speculation instead of actual fact. But right now..this was the best lead Hiccup had. The book had told him Jokul Frosti resided in the lake, just off ravens point. So Hiccup set up his trap there, at the peak of the madness over at the village.

Now all he had to do was wait for the return of the spirit.

That was when Hiccup had heard it, the sound of snow crunching underneath feet. He hid behind a tree and readied himself for phase one of his trap. That was to use the spirits fear against him. Strange enough the fear was water. When Hiccup first read that passage in the book, he was surprised. It hardly made any sense considering snow and ice, the spirits element, was just another form of water. So Hiccup decided to trap Jökul with boiling water. He had a bucket, filled to the brim hanging precariously on a branch, connected to a rope. And all Hiccup had to do was pull on it at the first indication of the frost spirit nearing.

In less than a second he saw what looked like a boy, a little older than him. The word to describe him would be pale...He had never seen the stranger before. But something in him just told him that he'd found his target. Hiccup pulled on the rope, and the boiling water came pouring down on the frost spirit. Hiccup smiled to himself, when the boy dropped his Shepard's crook and fell to the snowy ground. The second the water touched him...just as the book had said. Hiccup emerged from his hiding spot from behind the trees, yelling victoriously.

"Oh wow! I hit it! I hit it!" He cried, and spun around, "did _anyone _see that!?"

Hiccup didn't have much time to celebrate, the water would only weaken him for awhile, he had to tie the creature up, before it could escape.

As for Jack, he was surprised and shocked at the same time, unsure of what exactly just happened. Jack's eyes widened as he looked down at his now soaked clothes. He cried out a little at first, shutting his eyes tightly. It hurt, more than he thought possible! _Just relax Jack _he thought to himself, slowly his breathing down a little, in the process he was lowering his temperature too. _It'll pass in a second..._

But Hiccup didn't waste anytime bringing out his next contraption... Which was phase two of his plan. Hiccup hoped that the boiling water would stun the spirit long enough for him to set up the machine that would throw the rope for him, but the spirit was stronger than he intended. By the time Hiccup was ready, the spirit was high in clouds, trying to fly to safety. But he wouldn't let it get away. This was his one chance...and he wasn't losing it, no matter what.

Hiccup aimed for the spirit, and fired his contraption, sending the rope it's way. Hiccup knew his shot was a definite hit, when he heard a scream, and a crashing sound in the woods not far from his current spot.

He beamed, "Yes! I got it! I got it!"

Hiccup was just about to run off to kill the damn spirit, once and for all, to prove to his whole village that he was a better Viking than any of them. When he was pulled back, an angry voice calling his name.

It was the village chief.

"Hiccup! What are you doing out here! This is the spirits territory...are you trying to get killed?" His father snapped, dragging his son back to the village. All the while Hiccup struggled.

_No! No! No! It's gonna get away! I'm gonna lose it! No!_

"Dad! You don't understand! I shot it! I hit Jökul Frosti!" He announced in the middle of his village, "I bet if we get a search party out there, we can still-"

But before he could finish, he herd the villagers around him break out in laughter.

The villagers all yelled the same jeers at him again:

"This again?"

"Stoick control your son!"

"He shouldn't be allowed outside!"

Hiccup frowned...no one believed him...no one ever believed in him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jack found himself unable to move, his staff a few feet away, but his eyes widened in fear. It was broken. His source of power, broken! It was only a second later that the pain hit and he cried out again, trying to get out of the ropes that binded him together, but he felt himself getting weaker whenever he tried. Soon he gave up on the ropes. With his power weakening every minute, he had to save his strength for when he needed it.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was led by Gobber back to his home, the whole way there he was chastised for going out, and causing trouble. For not being like the other Vikings...but how could he be like all the rest, if they wouldn't even give him a chance to try. Hiccup just wanted to make his father proud.

"Hiccup you're looking at this all wrong" Gobber sighed. "It's not so much what you _look _like, it's what's _inside _that he can't stand" he shrugged.

"Thank you for summing that up" Hiccup rolled his eyes, turning to the door again.

"Hiccup, my point is, stop trying to be something you're not" Gobber frowned.

"I just want to be one of you guys..." He muttered dejectedly, trudging inside his house.

But Hiccup didn't let that get to him. He was finding that elusive little trickster, and putting an end to this day to day torment once and for all. With that, Hiccup set out into the woods, weapon in hand, ready to find that spirit, and get the respect he rightfully deserved.

Soon Hiccup was convinced. He'd lost it. He lost his first kill. He'd spent most of the morning looking for the damn spirit and still turned up with nothing.

"Oh that's just great! Some people lose their knife or their mug! But no, not me! I manage to lose a freaking spirit!" He sighed, about ready to give up and head home. Live out the rest of his days feeling weak and pathetic. But that was when he picked up on a trail of destruction, that Hiccup figured the spirit caused when it was tumbling down to earth. He followed it, and sure enough it led him straight to the pale figure. Hiccup approached the creature, a wide grin on his face, at the sight of the corpse in front of him.

"Oh wow...I-I did it! Oh I did it! This-this fixes everything! Yes!" He cheered, placing a foot over his first kill, "I have brought down this savage beast!"

Jack groaned a little, his eyes shooting open as he tried shifting away from the boy that now stood over him. He glared up at him a little, pulling against the ropes once before giving up again. When Hiccup felt the spirit, which he assumed to be dead, stirring underneath him. He was a bit surprised. He jumped back, almost falling over, and he held out his knife in his shaking hands. Pointing it directly at the spirit in front of him.

"How are you still alive! I killed you!" He questioned, trying to appear strong and confident like the other Vikings. But really Hiccup was terrifying. This spirit has killed hundreds of his villagers with the deadly winters he brings, he could very easily kill him in a heartbeat.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the boy, raising an eyebrow. THIS kid was a viking?! He smiled weakly at that thought but it faded when he realized this was the kid that shot him down, the one who poured water on him...the one that broke his staff! When he realized all these things, his glare returned. If he wasn't tied down he'd kill this boy right now! But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. Hiccup matched the boys glare. He'd had to kill him soon before he gathered up enough strength to hurt him. Hiccup approached the spirit with his knife, aiming for his heart.

"I'm gonna kill you, spirit... I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father," Hiccup was breathing heavily, he was beyond nervous, anything could go wrong. He could die even. But this had to be done, " I'm a Viking... I'M A VIKING!" He screeched, giving the spirit a hateful look, just about ready to pierce the dagger right through his heart. But then...their eyes met. Hiccup looked at him...really looked at him. In those blue eyes...he saw fear. Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth opening slightly when he saw the boy raise the dagger, preparing to bring it down. He was trapped, weak. He couldn't fight back. This kid could...this kid was, going to kill him. For the first time in 300 years, Jack felt scared and all Hiccup could do was stare into the spirits wide and terrified eyes. For a moment, it was easy to forget that this is the selfsame trickster that tormented his village for three months a year, for the past 300 hundred years.

The spirit that's killed hundred.

But now he was just a boy.

He was just like Hiccup.

He was scared...he wanted to live..

The longer Hiccup stared into his eyes, the more he hesitated until he knew he just couldn't do it anymore...he couldn't kill this boy. Completely frustrated with himself, Hiccup falls to his knees in front of the spirit, clutching his knife close.

"I did this..." He muttered remorsefully. He felt like an idiot. He'd been told this all his life, but now he was starting to believe it. Anyone else would have seen this spirit, and killed him on the spot. But not Hiccup...he pitied him. Before he could think rationally, he brought the knife up, and started slicing through the ropes that bound him. Hiccup could hardly believe it...his ticket to a better life, a life where he could actually convince a girl to go out with him, and get his dad to actually smile at him for once...he was letting it all go to waste, by setting this creature free.

Jack's eyes shot open when he felt the ropes loosening around him, and he looked at the boy as he used the knife to set him free rather than kill him. As soon as he could move, Jack attacked, pinning the boy to the ground, his hands wrapped against the boy's throat. He had a firm grip on Hiccup's neck, his hands squeezing lightly, and Hiccup was almost gasping for breath. Hiccup gazed up into glacial blue eyes, his expression full of terror. He knew he should've killed the beast when he had the chance, but now he couldn't do a thing to save himself. His life was in the spirits hands...and every Viking knows that spirits, especially Jökul Frosti, don't show mercy.

But Jack just glared down at the boy, hesitating. Every fiber in his body told him to kill this stanger, but instead he let him go, grabbing his broken staff before taking off into the woods, trying to use whatever power he had left to control the winds, and fly off. Hiccup was gasping for breath once his throat was released, he watched completely shocked as the boy staggered to his feet and flew off.

The spirit, it seemed though to have trouble controlling the winds, every now and then it crashed into trees. But Hiccup hardly paid that any mind...he was still shocked and amazed by the fact that it actually let him go.

This was unheard of.

Spirits always went for the kill...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Stoick was waiting for Hiccup to return home. While he was off _killing _the spirit, Stoick and the rest of the village held a meeting to find the invisible people's island. They had been searching for it for years, ever since they sailed here, so that they could destroy their source of power, and get rid of them for good. The village would sail off tomorrow, but Stoick had plans for Hiccup. Gobber had somehow managed to talk him into letting Hiccup into dragon training. Stoick was very hesitant about this decision. He didn't think Hiccup was ready...then again Hiccup probably would never be ready. But maybe if he learned how to fight, he might have a chance at being the hunter he so deeply wanted to become.

Once Stoick heard the door open and sighed a little. "Hiccup" he turned around. "I need to talk to you, son"

Hiccup just wanted to hide in his room and forget about any of this ever happening. Forget about finding the spirit, and almost getting killed today... It was all a little stressful. But his dad just wouldn't let him. He was caught trying to sneak up to his room. He stopped and headed back down the stairs to face his father. His dad needed to know what had happened. He needed to know that Hiccup couldn't fight spirits.

"I-I need to talk to you too dad..." he stumbled a little over his words. They both took a deep breath. "I've decided I don't want to fight spirits" he said, but at the same time he heard Stoick saying that he thought it was time Hiccup learned to kill them.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"You first" Stoick offered, but Hiccup declined the offer, telling him to speak first. "Alright...You get your wish. Training starts tomorrow. You will learn to hunt invisible people" he said. Hiccups eyes widened.

"Oh no.." He muttered, "Uh dad...I don't want to hunt spirits." Hiccup smiled nervously, hoping to get his father to see things his way for once. "I mean, don't you think we have enough spirit hunting Vikings...but do we have enough bread making Vikings? Or small home repair Vikings?" He asked anxiously, but Stoick only laughed at him, as if he was telling a joke.

"Oh come on, of course you want to hunt spirits" he chuckled. "That's all you've ever talked about!" he said, thrusting an ax into Hiccups hands, and Hiccup almost fell over, hardly able to hold the weight in his arms.

"Okay..let me rephrase that! I _can't _kill spirits dad!" Hiccup added quickly, hoping to make his dad understand.

"But you _will_ kill spirits!" Stoick said. "Son, when you carry this ax you carry all of us with you. Which means you must walk like us, you must talk like us, and you must think like us" he said, straightening Hiccup's posture and the ax in his hands.

"But dad! I'm very extra sure that I won't hunt spirits!" Hiccup complained. It seemed as if whatever he said or did, his dad wasn't paying any attention to him. His dad was heading towards the door and Hiccup followed right behind him, "Dad! Can you not _hear_ me!" He was still trying to convince his dad to get him out of training, but it was pretty clear to see that it wasn't working.

"You will start training tomorrow! Deal?" his father, glanced at him.

"This conversations feeling very one sided!" Hiccup complained.

"Deal?" Stoick repeated, more sternly. Hiccup sighed, giving into what his dad wanted.

"Deal..." Hiccup muttered dejectedly.

"Good...now I'll be back..hopefully" Stoick nodded, grabbing his helmet and heading to the door. Hiccup watched his father leave, while holding onto the ax tightly.

"And I'll be here..." He sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor. "Maybe..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning, the children were sent to the arena for their first day of training. "Welcome to spirit training" Gobber said as he opened the gates, letting them in.

"No turning back" Astrid mumbled to herself as she looked around, brushing her blonde bangs away from her face.

"I hope I get a scar!" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"Yeah! It's no fun if you don't get hurt!" Tuffnut agreed.

Yeah...pain..love it!" Hiccup muttered, appearing behind his group of peers. He really didn't want to be here, but it wasn't as if he had a choice otherwise. The second his cousin, Snoutlout, laid eyes on him he sneered.

"Oh great who let him in here?" Snoutlout chuckled.

Day 1, not even five seconds in and the torture begins.

"Hiccup will be training with all of you" Gobber said, putting his good arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Yeah but technically Hiccup already killed Jokul Frosti so does that disqualify him or...?" Snoutlout smirked, the twins chuckling a little. Gobber simply ignored Snoutlouts comment and pulled Hiccup to the side, giving him a little pep talk about using his shrimpy physique for him instead of against him. He said something about how the dragons wouldn't pay mind to him, because they didn't see him as a threat.

Hiccup dead panned and gave the man a sarcastic "Thanks". Hiccup knew that he was only trying to help...but it wasn't really helping much. In fact it only served to make him feel worse about himself. But Hiccup didn't have much time to dwell in his low self esteem, because Gobber was opening a gate, that held a recently captive spirit.

Fishlegs started freaking out, "Wait! Aren't you going to teach us anything first!"

"I believe on learning on the job" Gobber shrugged before opening the first gate. "Remember! Invisible people are...well invisible. You must rely on hearing to capture one. And today you are facing the summer spirit! She's a tough one" he told them as the gates opened. At first it was as if nothing had happened at all. But when the twins had both been knocked over by an invisible force, everyone else started scrambling around the arena, looking for a weapon. Snoutlout got smacked into a wall next. Astrid was trying to hunt the thing down, by following Gobbers teachings. But Hiccup was to terrified to do anything of real use, he simply hid behind a shield, hoping not to be caught.

As hard as Hiccup was trying to listen he couldn't hear a thing they than Astrids grunts as she ran around the arena, and Fishlegs hysterical screams. Hiccup peeked from behind his shield, just in time to see a flaming arrow materialize out of thin air and almost hit Fishlegs.

Hiccups eyes widened, and he screamed, "It can control fire!"

_What do you expect you dummy, it's a summer spirit..._He thought to himself. Hiccup had made the mistake of being a little too loud, and he'd inadvertently caught the attention of the summer spirit. Because the next thing he knew a flaming arrow was zooming right towards him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled as the arrow pinned the edge of the boys vest to the wall behind him and the spirit's hands wrapped around his throat. Before she could do anything, Gobber tossed water where her form was and she screamed, flickering a few times before becoming visible to the rest of the kids. "You see children. EVERY spirit has a weakness" Gobber said, tossing the summer spirit back into her cage and locking it. "The key is to find that weakness and use it. All spirits have some sort of power, without it they are weak. Always go for their power. A powerless spirit, is a dead spirit" he told them. "And they _always_ go for the kill" he said, narrowing his eyes at the boy besides him.

Hiccup had been pinned against the wall, he'd felt searing hot hands clench around his throat. He could hardly breath, he thanked the gods that Gobber intervened just in time, and dragged the fiery spirit back to her cage. Hiccup was still trying to catch his breath, he'd caught a very quick glance of the spirit. The only thing he really noticed was that her hair was just as fiery as her arrows. Hiccup touched his throat and winced, there was sure to be burn marks there. He sighed.

Day 1, almost get killed, great job Hiccup.

That was when Gobber brought up a spirits power..each and every spirit had one. If that was true..so did Jökul. For the summer spirit it seamed to be her arrows, for the winter spirit...Hiccup could've sworn the boy was carrying around a Shepards crook when he first saw him. Maybe that was the extension of his power? He did seem pretty weak when Hiccup snapped the twig in half...He'd have to find out on his own...right after class.

As soon as they were released from lessons, Hiccup escaped into the forest. He picked up Jacks trail, and followed it to a cove, that was just off ravens point. Hiccup had made his way inside, and his behind a rock as he studied the spirit, trying and failing over and over again to escape the walls. Hiccup gave the boy a curious look, he whipped out his sketchbook and tried drawing his figure, although a little difficult because the spirit kept moving about everywhere. Hiccup wondered what made it tick.. How it could fly if it didn't have wings. Hiccup had seen it fly before...so why wasn't it doing so now?

"I don't understand...why don't you just...fly away?" He asked himself quietly. Hiccup, like always, wasn't paying enough attention, and his charcoal pen slipped right out of his fingers and fell to the ground. Hitting every rock on the way down, and making as much noise as possible. He winced, knowing he'd been caught. Jack tensed a little and turned around quickly, tilting his head up at the boy. He knew him...he was the one who had set him free...wasn't he? Hiccups eyes met Jack, the spirit tilted his head and Hiccup mimicked him. He didn't look that dangerous...then again the spirit was trapped in a cove, unable to attack him now. Hiccup had what he had come looking for, a sketch of the boy in his notebook, and he knew exactly where the spirit was trapped. He wouldn't be causing anymore trouble as long as he was stuck in the cove. Hiccup quickly left the cove, but he couldn't help but still be intrigued by that spirit.

Maybe...just maybe...Jökul Frosti wasn't as bad as people thought he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The rest of the kids were gathered in the dining hall, finishing eating as Hiccup walked in. "Oh so nice of you to join us Hiccup. Now who can tell me what Hiccup did wrong today?" Gobber asked, and a few kids made some jokes before Astrid spoke up.

"He's never where he should be" she said, narrowing her eyes a little at Hiccup.

"Good" Gobber nodded. "None of you where. So here. The spirit handbook. Everything we know about every spirit out there. I expect you all to learn from it, see you tomorrow" Gobber said before he walked off.

"Wait...you mean read?" Tuffnut looked around.

"While we're still alive?!" Ruffnut shook her head.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?!" Snoutlout shook his head a little, standing up. As the rest of the teens filed out of the Great Hall, Hiccup tried to sit beside Astrid, his long time crush.

"So uh..I guess it's just you and me?" He mumbled awkwardly, but before he could make a bigger fool of himself, she walked away. Hiccup tried to act like he wasn't hurt, even though he was. He smiled weakly, "Oh great! Just for me then?"

Later that night, when the Great Hall had emptied out, Hiccup returned with a candle to flip through the spirit manual. Hiccup had read a lot about Jokul Frosti, but it was all lore and myth, none of the things he read could be proven as fact. For no ones ever seen the spirit. But maybe, this book had something useful in it. Hiccup flipped through a few pages of different spirit types, each one finished with the phrase: "extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Then, Hiccup flipped to the end, where a semi blank page was dedicated to the deadly winter spirit. Hiccup read aloud from the book, "Jokul Frosti. Speed: Unknown, size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of ice and death. Do _not _engage this spirit. Your only chance of survival...hide and pray it does not find you."

Hiccup frowned as he read the paragraph. The only other thing known about this spirit was that it has become infamous for the deadly winter weather his island must suffer through every winter, the crop failure causing many to starve, the bitter cold making some freeze to death even. It wasn't common, but it wasn't rare either.

The following day at training he tried asking Gobber to see if he knew anything else about the frost spirit. "You know I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Jökul Frosti! Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a Jokul Frosti Pamphlet?" He asked, but quickly had to start running again through the maze before the deadly spirit targeted him again.

"Hiccup! Pay attention!" Gobber rolled his eyes. "Today is all about survival! You are facing the Spring spirit..but do not let her fool you. She is dangerous when provoked"

No one was expecting much from a spirit who made flowers bloom. Although pretty much everyone was shocked when the spirit made prickly thorn bushes grow from nowhere, all around the maze. Hiccup was running for his life in the maze, but still trying to get answers from Gobber at any chance that he could. But all he could get was that anyone who'd ever seen the winter sprit never lived long enough to tell the tale.

Astrid hid behind one of the walls in the maze, hearing quiet footsteps. "Hiccup" she whispered. "Behind the wall" she motioned him to move. Hiccup tried to follow her lead, and find a hiding spot, but the spirit caught him right in his tracks and he was forced to run from it. Hiccup had ended up accidentally tripping Astrid, and they both became a mess of tangled limbs on the floor as the spirit quickly approached them, with the intent to kill. All the whole the other kids, who weren't targeted were teasing them, and mistaking their uncomfortable predicament for "Love on the battlefield."

The spirit made thorns erupt from the ground and around them, but Astrid heard her footsteps and picked up her ax, Hiccup's shield still connected as she threw it behind her. There was a gasp before the spring spirit became visible, although she was out-cold, long blonde hair behind her and all around the maze. The spirit had used her hair to know where she had been, in case she had gotten lost.

"Good Astrid!" Gobber called down to them. Astrid glared behind her, turning around to face Hiccup, who was still curled up on the ground.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Astrid snapped at him. "Our parents war is about to become ours, figure out which side your on" she said, pointing the ax at him before following the rest of the kids out of the arena. Hiccup felt so small as Astrid yelled at him. He wasn't trying to get in her way, he was actually trying to just get out of the way, but that wasn't what happened.

As Astrid and the others left, Hiccup watched Gobber drag the unconscious spirit back to her cage. He could help but feel a little sorry for her, even though she'd just tried to kill him. Later that afternoon Hiccup decided to pay the frost spirit another visit. Curiosity had gotten the better of him again. Maybe Hiccup wouldn't be the first Viking to kill Jokul Frosti, but he was the first to see him, and perhaps one of the firsts to observe the spirit...and _not _die. This time he decided he'd bring along a peace offering; a roasted fish.

Jack had frozen the water of the pond that was in the cove by accident, and out of anxiety. Being trapped in a cove isn't the best vacation spot. Jack rarely ate, he didn't really have too...but now he was starting to know what hunger felt like. Jack had been hiding until he saw the boy, the viking, once again. This time though, he was inside the cove, holding something.

Hiccup had returned to the cove, carrying the smoked salmon on a stick with one hand, and a shield with the other. But when he tried to get through the entrance with his shield, it got stuck and wouldn't budge. And he had to crawl underneath it. Well there goes his first line of defense. Hiccup saw the spirit, by the lake, which he had frozen over. When the spirit noticed Hiccup and the fish he carried, he approached warily. Hiccup could tell that the boy was hungry, he'd been stuck here for two days without any food. Hiccup took a step forward, but in response the spirit backed away, and sent a cold glare Hiccups way, when he got a little too close for comfort. Hiccup, sensing the spirits' discomfort, flashed the knife he had on him, and tossed it aside to prove that he meant no harm.

Jack relaxed the moment the boy got rid of the knife and he stepped a little closer, tilting his head at the fish. He had brought him food?

Hiccup moved the fish closer to the boy. Hoping he'd just take it already, he felt kind of strange having the "unholy offspring of ice and death itself" stare at him like he was doing right now. Jack looked down at the fish, taking it from the boy and turning his back to him, devouring half of it in one bite before glancing back at him, walking closer.

Hiccup was surprised when the other boy snatched the fish from his hands, and almost ate it all in a matter of seconds. Now the boy was approaching him again, his eyes wide, and curious. Hiccup backed away, into a rock, and he fell on his bum on the grass. He stared up at Jack, slight fear in his eyes,

"I uh...I don't have anymore!" Hiccup said, shaking his head a little as Jack moved closer to him. Jack tilted his head, glancing down at the half of fish he still hand. _How did humans eat? _Jack shrugged a little, biting a piece off and grabbing it before looking back at the boy, holding it out to him a little.

Hiccup glanced down at the salmon that the spirit just about shoved into his face. Hiccup groaned, finally getting the idea, he took the fish from Jacks hand, and opened his mouth, taking a bite from the half. He chewed slowly, and forced a smile at Jack, but Hiccup groaned when the spirit motioned him to swallow. He reluctantly swallowed the bit of fish he had in his mouth, and he almost choked on it. Just thinking about the fact that the piece of fish he just swallowed once once in the spirits mouth, was enough to gross him out. When Hiccup finished, he gave the boy, a wide toothy smile, that showed off all of his crooked teeth.

Jack sat down across from the boy, tilting his head a little before smiling back at him, his smile resembling more of a smirk. Curiosity was starting to get the best of Hiccup, and he leaned in a little to try and touch the boy, and as a response Jack raised an eyebrow, his smile fading away. Quickly, he stood up, using some of the winds to fly over to the other side of the lake, kneeling down at the two pieces of his staff, away from Hiccup.

Hiccup watched the Frost spirit, weakly fly away to the other side of the lake. It appeared as if he was curling up on the grass to fall asleep. And while the boy was distracted for a moment, Hiccup walked right up towards him, and sat right next to him. Jack peeked an eye open, groaning a little when he saw the boy was STILL THERE. So he simply hugged his broken staff closer to him and turned onto his side, his back to the boy. While the boy had his back turned to him, Hiccups eyes and smile were alight with curiosity. He scooted closer, and closer to the boy until he was just in arms reach. Hiccup just wanted to touch him...just to know what it felt like.

Jack heard him move closer and he opened his eyes, shooting him a look. The second Jökul had caught him trying to touch him again, Hiccup was quick to walk off. He tried to act naturally. Hiccup left not long after that, not wanting to bother the spirit anymore than he had already. He didn't want to provoke him or make him mad again.

The following day after training, Hiccup made his way back to the cove to see the spirit. He looked for him, and found him curled up in a tree, sound asleep. Hiccup shrugged, deciding to leave him be. He went over to the nearest rock and plopped down on it, he picked up a nearby stick and started doodling on the dirt. He could've gone home, but he didn't really want to. Hiccup actually preferred being here, just being alone with the unholy offspring of ice and death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Jack woke up after a while. He had fallen asleep in a tree the night before, just in case this boy had returned while he was sleeping. To his surprise though, it didn't seem like this boy meant him any harm. Blinking, he tilted his head and walked over, standing besides Hiccup, watching as he doodled an image of the spirits face. Hiccup tensed up when he noticed the spirit was no longer at his tree but was instead, right beside him, watching him draw. Jack smiled a little, kneeling down and tapping the ground lightly, sending waves of frost around them, laughing a bit as he watched the frost swirl and slowly create the other boys face.

Hiccup was shocked by the sudden burst of frost that bloomed from the spirits fingertips. He watched in amazement as it covered the ground almost entirely and he stood, starting to walk over the intricate frost designs, smiling down at the different swirls that created an image. Although Hiccup wasn't too sure what the image was supposed to be, but Jack's smile faded when he saw the boy step onto the frost, and he glared a bit.

Hiccup immediately noticing Jökul glare when he stepped on the design the frost created, he quickly removed his foot, and the smile reappeared on his face. Hiccup rested his theory a few more times, and he was right. Each time he stepped on the frost Jökul would grow angry with him, and when he didn't he'd have a calm smile on his lips. Hiccup made his way over to the frost spirit, careful to not step on the frost. He smiled, the way he was moving, it almost looked like a dance. Jack chuckled a little as he watched him, clapping a little in delight, but when the boy bumped into him by accident, his laughter stopped.

Hiccup was paying attention to his where his feet were stepping, he didn't really notice where exactly he was walking to. At least not until he bumped into the spirit. His melodious laughter stopped, and Hiccup stepped back slightly. They were apart, but still, this was the closest they'd ever stood. Hiccup reached out to touch him again, but pulled his hand back when Jökul glared at him. Hiccup took in a deep breath, and went in a second time. He looked away from the frost spirit, and extended his arm towards him.

Jack looked at his hand. It didn't seem like a threatening gesture this time, so he slowly reaching up and took the boys hand in his own. It was warm...different from anything else Jack had even felt. Hiccup shuddered at the sudden cold he felt when the boy laced their fingers together. It was freezing...the cold was a little uncomfortable, but Hiccup found that he didn't want to let go. He looked up for a moment, and met Jokuls gaze.

Jack tilted his head a little, smiling at him. "..You are warm" he said softly. Those were the first words Hiccup had ever heard come from the boys mouth. Hiccup found that he liked his voice...it was deep, soft, and calming. Not what a guy would expect from the _offspring of ice and death_. Hiccup smiled nervously at the boy.

"You're not," he gave the spirits fingers a light squeeze. "But that's okay...I like it."

Jack smiled a little wider at that. "...I am Jack Frost" he said, tilting his head to the other side. "...Who are you?" he asked. It seemed weird asking that question now. Jack had seen this boy plenty of times before...yet neither of them had ever spoken a word to each other until now.

"My name's Hiccup Haddock." He answered simply. "It's nice finally knowing what you're called." he smiled. Hiccup much rather preferred calling Jack by his name than 'frost spirit,' or 'boy.' Besides...he had a nice name. It suited him.

Jack chuckled a little. "Hiccup?" Jack repeated, before looking down at their hands, starting to let go, and Hiccup frowned a little when Jack released his hand.

"Yeah...that's my name.." Hiccup nodded, backing away a little. "I think maybe I should go now.." he sighed.

Jack frowned a little but nodded lightly. "Okay...come back tomorrow?" he asked.

Hiccup smiled as he backed away towards the exit. "Yeah...Tomorrow, I promise."

With that he left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup attended a bonfire with Gobber and the other recruits. Hiccup stayed quiet while Gobber told the story of how he lost his arm and leg to an invisible person.

"I hate invisible people! They think just cause we can't see them, they can do anything they want!" Tuffnut groaned.

"I swear I'll chop the legs off of every invisible person I met! With my face!" Snoutlout growled, as he chewed angrily on his food, but Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Sure you will, Snoutlout" he sighed. "Well, I'm off to bed. And you all should be too. Tomorrow you will put your training to the test, and soon one of you will get the honor of killing an invisible person" Gobber said as he stood. Hiccup cringed at the thought of having to kill an invisible person...it made him think of Jack. The boy he befriended earlier that day. The last thing he wanted to do was kill him...or anyone like him.

* * *

The following day, after getting his butt handed to him at training, Hiccup went to go see Jack at the cove. This time brought along more food. Jack smiled when he saw him come back, tilting his head at a barrel that he was holding.

"What is that?" he asked, walking over to him curiously. Hiccup smiled over at Jack and opened the barrel right in front of him.

"It's breakfast!" He smiled. He had spent most of the afternoon catching and cooking the fish for Jack, he hoped he liked it. "I've got cod, salmon, and even a whole smoked eel!" He said. When Jack heard the word eel, he gasped and backed off, glaring a little at the barrel. Hiccup immediately picked up what was making Jack uncomfortable. He immediately picked up the eel from the basket and tossed it aside. "Okay! That's fine! You don't like eel!" He chuckled nervously. "I don't like it very much either.."

Jack relaxed a little, walking over to the barrel and looking in before he started eating, sitting down and placing his broken staff besides him. Hiccup frowned a bit, his gaze on the broken staff that Jack seemed to carry everywhere. Hiccup sat beside him, watching him eat. "Hey Jack...I was wondering...why do you stay here?" He asked. "Why don't you just fly away?"

"I can't" Jack shrugged, taking a bit out of one of the salmon. "My staff is broken. I can't control the winds" he looked over at Hiccup as he frowned.

"Oh...I-I broke your staff...when I hit you with the rope," he looked away. "Sorry...for you know...accidentally trapping you here."

Jack blinked, looking at him confused. "...So...it was you who poured the water on me?" he asked, and Hiccup nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah...that was me," Hiccup bit his lip nervously, "I'm sorry..I hope you don't hate me..."

Jack stared at him blankly for a moment before looking back at the fish. "I cannot feel hate" he said, taking another bite out of it. Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Of course you do...everyone can!" He said as he scooted a little closer to Jack. "I mean...I've seen you smile..why would you smile if you weren't happy. And happy is a feeling!"

"I smile because that's what I see your kind do all the time...when they don't know I'm around" Jack shrugged, but Hiccup frowned.

"So you just imitate emotion?" Hiccup asked. "Oh..well I didn't know that..I thought you were...happy when we get to hang out," he tried to cover his hurt with a laugh, "But yeah...it was stupid of me to think that.."

"I like having you around...I am alone but I am not lonely...but I do like you" Jack looked over at Hiccup again as he smiled softly.

"Thanks...you'd be the first to actually enjoy my company.." He sighed. "Hey Jack...how long have you been alone?"

"...100 years now?" Jack scratched his head a little.

Hiccups eyes widened, "100 years! I'd go crazy if I were you.." He bit his lip, and glanced at Jack again, "am I the first person you ever talked to? Do you talk to other spirits?"

"A few spirits maybe...not humans. They hate my kind" he shrugged, glancing at his staff.

"Yeah... I can see that.. My people have hunted your kind for over 300 years.." Hiccup got another glance at Jacks broken staff, and a small smile came to his lips. " How about I help you?"

Jack blinked and looked at him confused. "What?"

Hiccup grinned, "I help you fix your staff! That way you won't be stuck here! I mean...I _did _break it, it'd only be fair if I fixed it for you."

Jack smiled again. "You can fix it? Really?"

"Well..I don't know really...but I can try!" He chuckled. Hiccup picked up the two broken pieces, he tried putting them together, to see how they fit. "But I've fixed plenty of things before...how different could this be?"

"It's magic" Jack shrugged, frowning a little when the pieces didn't fit together. Hiccup glanced over at Jack.

"There's no such thing as magic Jack...just science.." He said, still trying to fit the pieces together. "Hmm...I may having something at the workshop that could patch this thing up..."

"...Are...you taking it with you?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

Hiccup peered over at him. "Well yeah...that is...if you let me. You could come with me if you want.." Hiccup suggested, "You'll be pretty safe...it's not like anyone can see you."

Jack tilted his head a little. "I...uh.."

Hiccup stood, dusted his pants off and offered Jack a hand, "Oh come on! Do you really want to be stuck in here all winter? As long as you lay low...and don't cause any chaos in my village, no one will notice you're there."

But Jack shook his head a little. "I..I can stay here until you get back and fix up the staff" he shrugged, taking the pieces back and hugging them close.

Hiccup sighed. "Alright then...if that's what you want."

The thought that Jack still didn't trust him enough to come with him to his village saddened Hiccup, but only a little. He could understand Jacks fears. They just barely met. And Hiccup did try to kill him before, Jack had every right in the world to think that this was another trap. "Can I have your staff please?" He asked, reaching towards it.

"No!" Jack said quickly, standing up and backing away. "...No one can take my staff away.."

Hiccup backed away, he spoke very calmly, and slowly, "Jack I'm just going to fix it...so you can fly again..." Hiccup looked right into his eyes, and hesitantly reached for his hand, holding it in his just like they did yesterday. "You can trust me..we're friends...right?"

Jack looked down at his hand, then back up at him, slowly nodding. "..Friends..." he mumbled, holding his staff out a little.

Hiccups smile widened, as he took the staff away from Jacks hands. "Good..." He muttered, " I'll see what I can do about this tonight...but for now, just stay here and rest," he said, giving Jacks hand a light squeeze. "I'll be back tomorrow..promise." he smiled. As he made his way out of the cove he spoke, "And I'll bring you a whole Icelandic cod!"

Jack smiled a little as Hiccup left before he looked up at the stars above his head. Oh moon...what was he doing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Hiccup hurried back at the workshop and went to work hammering the two broken pieces back together. He most of the night working, not just trying to reconnect the Shepard's crook, but also making it more durable. That way in case any other Vikings got a good look at Jack, and managed to shoot him down. His staff wouldn't snap in half. Hiccup really hoped this worked...

Hiccup was more than thankful that Gobber canceled training the following morning. He rushed to catch Jacks breakfast, before heading back to the cove. He had promised Jack an Icelandic Cod, which was a tricky fish to find. But if cooked correctly, it tasted amazing. It was Hiccups favorite. He didn't mind the extra time spent finding the fish...he just hoped Jack liked it. Hiccup went back to the cove around noon, carrying the repaired staff in one hand, and the smoked Icelandic Cod in the other. At first Hiccup didn't see Jack anywhere, he figured that the spirit must've been hiding.

"Jack! Jack, where are you!" Hiccup called out for him. "I brought your staff! And breakfast!"

Jack was up in the nearest tree, when he saw Hiccup underneath his branch he smiled and wrapped his legs around the branch before swinging down. "Hey!" he smiled, upside down. Hiccup shrieked when Jack suddenly appeared right in front of his face and he fell down, but at least he didn't drop everything he was holding. He smiled when he saw Jack, swinging from the tree.

"You're like some kind of acrobat..." He mused.

"Years of training" Jack smiled, jumping down, smiling wider when he saw his staff in one piece. "You fixed it?!"

Hiccup grinned. "Sure did! It's back together now...I'm just not sure if it'll work just like it used to...to know for sure we'll have to test it out."

When Jack made to snatch it from Hiccup, he quickly pulled it away from his reach. "Nope not yet!" Hiccup handed Jack the fish on a stick. "Eat first. You'll need your strength.."

Jack pouted a little but he sighed and looked at the fish, tilting his head at the stick it was on before shrugging and taking a bite. Hiccup sat beside Jack, clutching the staff close so he couldn't get his hands on it. After a few minutes, Hiccup laid back on the grass, closing his eyes and relaxing for a moment. He hardly slept the previous night, he'd been too busy working on Jacks staff. He just wanted to rest his tired eyes for a few minutes while Jack ate.

"Wake me up when your done..." He mumbled, curling up next to Jack, and holding the staff close to his body. Jack glanced down at him, finishing the fish off quickly before reaching down and grabbing the staff, smiling when he saw it still in one piece. He tried to pull it out of Hiccup's grasp without waking him up, but he couldn't find a good way to do it._ Maybe if I fly he'll let go _he thinks before looking up, the staff dimly glowing a light blue before Jack took off upwards into the sky.

Hiccup was expecting Jack to wake him by maybe shaking his shoulder, or poking his face. Something normal. What he wasn't expecting was a gust of wind to blow right into his face, and pick him up into the air. "What are you doing!?" Hiccup shrieked, clinging onto the staff as Jack shakily took off into the skies. But that was when he realized, that they were flying, and he beamed. "It's working! It actually worked!"

Jack laughed a little, spinning a few times before he felt the wind suddenly stop. Hiccup joined in the laughter, shrieking with joy that he'd actually fixed the staff. But that moment soon ended when the wind around them just stopped, and both boys went tumbling down, headed straight for the lake. Jack gasped a little, grabbing the back of Hiccup's vest and tossing him over a little, so that when they landed, Hiccup hit the grass, but Jack hit the ice. It didn't faze Jack. He just sat up, looking around confused before looking at his staff and standing up on the ice.

Hiccup fell back onto the grass, and he coughed and moaned in pain. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his injured side. "Okay, ow..." He glanced over at Jack who landed on the ice. "You okay?" He asked. With some difficulty Hiccup managed to stand, he glanced over at Jack. "I don't understand what could've gone wrong...it was working just fine...but then it just...stopped."

Jack tiltied his head before looking over at Hiccup. "..No magic"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "Jack there's no such thing as magic!"

"...I am magic" he narrowed his eyes a little.

"You're a spirit," Hiccup glared. "That doesn't make you magic...you're just a part a nature..."

Jack sighed a little, looking back at his staff, frowning. "...I still cannot use my powers..."

Hiccup groaned. "Why not?! I fixed it!" He gestured to the Shepard's crook, "It's all in one piece! I spent all night on it!"

Hiccup sighed, and threw a small rock at the ice, but with his weak arm he didn't even manage to make a dent. That had been a waste of his time, he couldn't even help Jack. "Why can't I ever do anything right.."

Jack frowned a bit, and walked over to Hiccup, sitting down besides him. Then without warning, Jack leaned forward, hugging Hiccup tightly. Hiccup was surprised by Jacks sudden embrace, he tensed up immediately when he was enveloped in his cold arms. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't this what your kind do when another feels sad?" Jack asked.

Hiccup sighed, "Maybe normal people...but not Vikings...we're not exactly the cuddly-talk-about-your-feelings type."

He leaned into Jacks arms, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thanks...this helps...kinda.."

Jack nodded a bit, staying silent for another minute before he pulled back. "...It's not bad..the staff. It's one piece again...I just have to re-learn my powers before the end of winter" he shrugged.

Hiccup smiled softly, "Think I could help you?" He asked. Hiccup frowned a little when Jack pulled away, he was starting to get used to the hug. "Why before the end of winter? What happens then?"

"Well the Spring spirits must take over my work" he shrugged. "I have to leave until next winter"

Hiccup frowned at the thought of Jack leaving. So far Jack was the first and only friend he'd made on this miserable island. "Oh...okay.." He smiled softly. "Well there's no rush...we have until March...that's when spring officially starts. That's three months of practice. I'm sure you'll have mastered how your new staff works by then!"

Hiccup looked up at the setting sun, he stood from his spot on the floor. "I have to go now..I have training tomorrow...bright and early," he smiled softly. "God knows what's Gobber is gonna cook up to try and kill us.."

Jack frowned a little. "Alright..as long as you promise to come back tomorrow"

Hiccup was just about to leave, but hurried back to Jacks side, and hugged him close. He could easily get used to hugs. "I always do...don't I?" He pulled back, and smiled gently, "I'll be back before you know it! And we'll start training!"

With that, Hiccup pulled away from Jack, and headed back to the village.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Hiccup was really starting to question Gobbers teaching methods.

The man literally just locked them up in the arena, with three mischievous little summer spirits. The recruits had nothing to protect themselves other than a bucket of water. To make matters worse, they were all pretty much blinded by a gas that filled the room. "Today you will learn that there are more than just seasonal spirits. You are facing the spirit of dreams today. Be careful, this spirit can knock you out within two seconds" Gobber warned them, watching the kids safely from above. They were all placed in pairs and sent out to find the dangerous dream spirit.

Hiccup was trying his best to concentrate, but it was pretty hard considering Fishlegs right next to him was listing off terrifying facts about the spirit they were up against today. "Will you stop that!" Hiccup muttered, feeling a little more tense than usual. Both Hiccup and Fishlegs heard the screams of Tuffnut and Snoutlout, and then the girls. They both knew they were the only ones who had yet to be knocked out.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits..." Fishlegs muttered nervously, and none of what he was saying was making Hiccup feel any better. Suddenly, there was something that appeared, starting to circle the two of them. Golden sand. Fishlegs threw his bucket of water and missed, and was swiftly knocked out by the spirit.

When Hiccup tried to throw his bucket, the water didn't even reach the spirit. It just splashed right in front of him. "Oh come on!" He groaned. He knew the spirit was coming after him next, and if he didn't think fast it'd knock him out. Hiccup almost started panicking but that was when he remembered eel...he wondered if it worked on other spirits, and not _just_ Jack.

The spirit appeared out of the mist, narrowing his eyes a bit. He was a small golden man, his feet not touching the ground. The second Hiccup caught site of the spirit, he took in a deep calming breath and approached it. He showed off the eel, he had tucked away in his fur vest. "Back! Back!" Hiccup shouted at it, and the spirit's eyes widened, the sand disappearing. Hiccup managed to get the dream spirit to back away, and cower in its cage. "Back! Don't make me tell you again!" He called once more, tossing the eel into its cage. "Think about what you've done!"

Once the cage was locked, Hiccup turned to see the shocked expressions of Gobber and his entire class. "Okay! so are we done? Because I've got some things I need to.." Hiccup quickly jogged out Of the arena and into the forest, leaving his peers speechless. The next few days were filled with training. Hiccup was helping Jack relearn his powers, and that took a lot of trial and error, mostly error though.

But as the days went by, slowly but surely Hiccup was noticing improvement in Jacks control over the winter weather. The more time the two spent together, the closer they grew, and the more Hiccup learned about spirits. More than Gobber could ever teach him in the arena. Soon, Jack managed to make snow and ice again. His first attempt flying failed miserably. He didn't even make it two feet off the ground.

Hiccup was confused as to why Jack could barely get two feet off the ground every time they practiced flying. It couldn't have been the staff...it worked just fine when he tried freezing things. "I don't understand..." Hiccup reached to touch Jacks staff. "What's wrong with this thing?"

Jack frowned a little. "It's the winds...they won't listen to me"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jack. "The wind isn't a person Jack..." He muttered. "It's this damn thing...I don't know what's wrong-" Hiccups words turned into a scream when a sudden gust of wind tossed them both over twenty feet in the air. Hiccup hugged Jack close, still screaming. "What just happened!?" He yelped in fear and alarm.

Jack started laughing. "You made it mad!"

"I can't make it mad! It doesn't have feelings Jack! It's just air!" He screamed, still terrified of how high up they were. How was this even possible? Not five minutes ago, Jack couldn't get two feet in the air. The second Hiccup touched Jacks staff, they shot up into the sky. His eyes widened in realization.

"Wait...I got it!" He yelped. By mistake Hiccup broke contact with Jack and the staff and they both went tumbling back down to earth. Jack gasped, keeping an arm tightly around Hiccup. If they hit the ground, Jack would soften Hiccups landing. The second Jacks arms wound tightly around Hiccup, they shot back up into the air. Hiccup looked around them, and noticed them still floating in midair. Hiccups fear turned into shock. But the good kind. He started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god! We're alive!"

Hiccup smiled up at Jack. "I think I figured out why you couldn't fly before..." he mumbled as they slowly drifted back to solid ground. Hiccup was still holding onto Jack, even though they were both safely on the ground. For a moment, they just stood, locked in each others arms, gazes both fixed on one another. It wasn't until a full minute later that Hiccup realized the position they were in and he quickly moved away.

"I figured it out.." He repeated, fixing his hair that had gotten all messed up because of the wind, " You...me...and the staff...we all need to be connected. That's why when we touched...we flew." He smiled softly. "What I don't understand though is...why me?" He shrugged. "It makes sense that you have to stay connected with your staff to use your powers..but why do I have to?"

"Maybe because you fixed it" Jack shrugged, smiling a little. Hiccup matched Jacks smile.

"Maybe...So...do you wanna go again? Our last flight was pretty sloppy," Hiccup chuckled, "I think you need practice.."

Jack chuckled a little and nodded, taking Hiccups hand and placing it on the staff before wrapping his free arm around the viking and flying up, more carefully. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack tightly, as they zoomed into the sky. At least they were able to fly now, but that didn't mean it was smooth sailing from there. Not even five minutes up in the air, did they come crashing down in a field. They were separated and Hiccup quickly went looking for Jack. And when he found him, he could hardly believe his eyes.

The boy was practically rolling around on the grass, a look of pure contentment on his face. Hiccup chuckled, "What are you doing?" he asked. Hiccup picked up a patch of the tall grass, he wondered if this would work on the other spirits. But before he could think about that too much, Jack pulled him down to the grass with him, the two boys laughing and holding onto each other the whole while. "You're so weird..." Hiccup grinned.

"It's soft like snow but warm...like you" Jack smiled. They lied side by side on the tall grass that Jack seemed to adore. Hiccup grinned as the other boy hugged him close. Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Okay...okay I get it Mr. Affectionate! I'm warm!"

"I like the warm" Jack smiled, closing his eyes.

Hiccup thought it sort of...amazing that a few weeks ago, Jack wouldn't even let Hiccup touch him. Now...the same boy was squeezing him close, and rolling around in a soft patch of grass. Hiccup accepted the fact that he was stuck there on that patch of grass until Jack decided to let him go. He made himself comfortable in Jacks arms, and even managed to close his eyes for a moment. He yawned. "That's pretty odd...for a winter spirit.."

"Well I'm never near warm things" Jack smiled, sighing a little.

Hiccup peeked an eye opened and smiled softly. "Not true! I'm warm! And you see me everyday."

Hiccup closed his eyes again, but he opened them again when he felt Jack toying with his hair. "What are you doing _now_?" He asked, a playful grin on his lips.

"Your hair is soft too" Jack chuckled, running his fingers through the other boys hair.

Hiccup sighed softly, and fell asleep on the tall grass. Jack was right..it was warm...and soft. When Hiccup fell asleep, Jack left him alone until the young viking woke up, and went home for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The next day at training Hiccup had successfully used the tall grass he'd collected from the field on the spirit of hope, leaving all of his classmates and Gobber amazed. The more time he spent with Jack, the more he picked up strange little quirks that he had, that apparently he shared with all of the others spirits. By using those, instead of outright hurting the spirits, Hiccup was noticed more by his village, and easily became top of his class.

The next few days Hiccup had made adjustments to the staff so that he did not have to hold onto it while Jack flew. With that problem out of the way however, a new one appeared. Hiccup falling off Jack's back when they took off. So Hiccup strapped a newly designed harness onto Jack. He would wear it as a belt, and Hiccup had his own that would hook onto Jack's as they flew. With Jack tied to a nearby post with a rope, Hiccup hooked his harness onto Jack's and the spirit jumped into the air...while stationary. Jack looked like a kite tied to a tree stump, but the harnesses seems to work.

Then suddenly the rope broke and the pair crashed into a tree, Hiccup's face red. "Oh, great" he mumbled, seeing that out of surprise Jack had frozen the hook onto the latch. That night when the streets were empty, Hiccup covertly steered Jack into the Blacksmith's stall. Jack pressed himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket as Hiccup tried to unfreeze the hook and latch.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" Astrid called. She was right outside the stall. Hiccup froze then frantically tried to pry the hook off the latch, but it won't budge. Hiccup jumped out the window and closed the shutters behind him, his harness line is still attached to Jack's.

"Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid" Hiccup stumbled over his words.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder" she said, narrowing her eyes to look at Hiccup through the darkness. Jack spotted a man tugging a wheel barrel of fish down the street and moved towards him. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters before he is pulled through. Astrid gasped and reopened the shutters to find nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Jack and Hiccup slipped off back to the cove. But that didn't stop them from continuing to fly.

Since Hiccup gained popularity within the village, when Stoick returned from the expedition he was bombarded by people who were congratulating him, telling them how happy they were. Stoick was confused at first and he turned to Gobber. "...He's gone?" Stoick asked.

"Well most afternoons, but that's no surprise. The life of a celebrity is hard. He had barely leave the house without being surrounded by his fans" Gobber chuckled, but Stoick was in a moment of shock now.

"Hiccup?" the chief asked, trying to believe his ears.

"Who would've guessed it. He has this way with the creatures" Gobber smiled.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup were soaring through the perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rose like mountains, and the ground seems miles below them.

"Okay, we're gonna take this nice and slow" Hiccup called to Jack, checking the hook of his harness. "You ready, Jack?" he asked, raising his voice above the wind. Jack smirked a little before they shot off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucked tight against his neck, thrilled that the new harnesses were holding. He watched Jacks' every move, trying to match his own body movements so that they stayed balanced. Hiccup sizes up a target; a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea. They dove toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.

"Yes, it worked!" Hiccup smiled, but the triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to balance themselves again. "Sorry!" he winced a little as they hurtled into another rock pillar.

"Hiccup!" Jack grumbled, trying to fly straight.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it" Hiccup nodded, grabbing Jack's cloak and tugging him upwards, and they pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup could see the whole of the island below them, and it shrinks with every passing second. "Oh, this is amazing!" he smiled, not realizing that they were heading towards another rock structure. When he notices it he gasps, trying to pull Jack backwards. "Stop!" he cried out, and Jack obeyed, the wind around them stopping.  
As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless and his harness unhooks from Jack's. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling. "Oh gods! Oh no!" He gasped, his eyes widening at the fast-approaching ground. Without Hiccup, Jack loses control of the winds and his balance, and both Hiccup and Jack spiral downward.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled, losing sight of the boy as he spins out of control.

" It's alright! You just gotta kinda angle yourself!" Hiccup called from below the spirit, trying to calm him down. If Jack didn't stop spinning Hiccup would never be able to attach their harness again. "No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down!" Hiccup called, trying to lead Jack towards him using his voice.  
Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Jack as the tumbling spirit whacks Hiccup with his staff. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally grabs a hold of Jack's cloak and manages to pull the spirit out of his dive, barely above of the tree tops. They shoot pass the wooded cliff and directly into a course of jutting sea stacks.

Hiccup tries to connect their harnesses together again. Finally the vikings hooks their harnesses together and steers Jack through the jutting rocks. They managed to make several split-second turns, making it to the open water, unharmed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course that was now safely behind them. He beams, relieved before he sits back and throws his arms up, both boys cheering out in victory.

Later that night, Hiccup was in his little office, pushing a pencil up and down the desk when Stoick walked in. "Oh! Dad! Y-You're back!" Hiccup said in surprise, pushing all of his pictures and notes behind him.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Stoick asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

"I uh, don't know what you are-" Hiccup started.

"Nothing happens on this island without me knowing" Stoick cut him off. "How long did you think you could keep that spirit from me?" he asked.

"Oh geez. Dad, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but-" once again Hiccup was cut off, but this time it was by Stoick's laughter. "Ah, you're not angry?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Of course not! I was hoping for this!" Stoick smiled wide.

"You were?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Stoick laughed again, shoving Hiccup lightly, but it was enough to send the boy backwards into a barrel behind him. "All those years of being the worst viking Berk's every seen!" Stoick shook his head as Hiccup struggled out of the barrel. "Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. But all the while you were holding out on me, Thor almighty!" Stoick smiled, sitting down. "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about" he said, looking over at Hiccup.

A few seconds past and neither of them said anything. Stoicks smile faltered a little but he stood up. "I uh, got you something. To protect you out there" he said, showing Hiccup a helmet like all the other vikings wore.

"Oh uh...thanks" Hiccup blinked, looking at it, smiling a little.

"It was half of your mothers breast plate" Stoick shrugged a little, making Hiccup freeze. "Keeps her close..you know" he sighed. Hiccup pursed his lips together, setting the hat down on the desk besides him awkwardly.

"I should really be getting to bed" Hiccup faked a yawn.

"Oh right of course" Stoick nodded, turning around, hitting his hand against the ceiling.

"So thanks for stopping by and for the uh...breast plate" Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"Right, good talk" Stoick nodded, and once he left Hiccup sighed heavily.

_At least he doesn't know about Jack_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The day of the final test had come, and it was between Astrid and Hiccup. They were facing the fastest spirit; the spirit of memories. She could make you forget or remember anything. Most of the town was watching, to see who would win. Stoick was among this crowd.

"Stay out of my way" Astrid warned him. Hiccup really wasn't looking forward to the final test. Because it meant he'd be fighting against a spirit, in the arena alone with Astrid. Whoever won this test got the honor to kill their first spirit in front of the entire village, and _that _was an honor that Hiccup really didn't want. He had absolutely no problem with letting Astrid win. He let her get ahead, and charge at the spirit with her ax.

"By all means! Go ahead!" He told her. He ducked behind a wooden wall, just hoping to lay low until the end of the test. But that apparently wasn't going to happen, the spirit of memories found him, and revealed herself to him.

Hiccup took a minute to admire the spirits beauty, she took on the shape of a multicolored bird. But then Hiccup noticed Astrid charging right towards them, and he had to do something before she hurt the spirit. Hiccup quickly leaned in and tickled the spirits feathers, making her pass out almost immediately. It was a trick he learned, after once when he was messing around with Jack and he accidentally tickled him, the boy dropped the ground, sound asleep. Astrid froze, her eyes wide in shock.

"No!" She yelled, but the rest of the village started cheering and clapping.

"Now it is time for the elder to decide" Gobber said, walking over to the two kids. When he pointed to Astrid, the elder shook her head, but nodded at Hiccup. "Oh you've done it! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said excitedly. The whole village celebrated at his triumph, Hiccup even caught his dad looking at him from among the crowd. A proud look on his face. Hiccup feigned happiness, as all the other recruits carried him on their shoulders, and cheered.

"Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait! I'm so-"

As soon as Hiccup could escape from the crowd, he packed some luggage and food and headed back to the cove. "Leaving! We're leaving! Lets pack up!" He sighed, setting down the barrel, and looking around the cove for Jack, who must've been hiding. "Looks like we're are taking a little vacation...forever!"

Hiccup jumped back in surprise when he noticed Astrid sitting on the boulder in front of him, sharpening her ax. _How did she follow him here? _

He was always extra careful in covering his tracks. "Astrid! Wha-what are you doing here?" He asked, completely shocked. Hiccup gazed around the cove nervously, trying to spot Jack. So far he couldn't find him, and he hoped he stayed hidden.

"I wanna know what's going on" Astrid said, jumping off the rock. "No one just gets as good as you...especially you. So start talking. Are you training with someone?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

Hiccup tried his hardest to hide the nervousness in his expression. "Uh..Training?"

Astrid glared a little, pausing when she heard a loud crunch. "What was that?" she asked, turning around.

Hiccup started panicking by then, he heard it to. He hoped and prayed that Jack stayed hidden. "What? I didn't hear anything!" He lied nervously, he quickly grabbed her hand to lead her to the exit of the cove. "Come on! There's nothing going on here! Lets head back to the village!" He chuckled nervously. But then he felt Astrid grip his arm and twist it. With a yelp Hiccup fell back onto the grass. "Aaaaauuugh! Why would you do that?" He cried out in pain.

"That's for everything" she said, dropping the end if the ax onto his stomach. At that Jack glared, and ran out from the darker area he had been staying hidden in, aiming his staff at her. Astrid gasped. "Get back!" She said, preparing to throw her ax.

Hiccups eyes widened when he saw Jack emerge from his hiding, and run towards them, about ready to fire at Astrid. And Astrid about ready to chop Jack up with her ax. "No!" He screamed, knocking the axe out of her hand, in order to protect Jack. Hiccup ran to Jack, waving his arms trying to get him to stop and calm down. "No! No..." He spoke gently, but firmly. " It's okay...it's okay."

Hiccup out a reassuring hand on Jacks shoulder, and he glanced back at Astrid who was on the ground staring at him as if he'd gone insane. Hiccup looked at Jack, and gestured to her. "She's a friend." he said before looking at Astrid. "You just scared him"

"I scared him?!" she repeated, looking at Jack. "Who is him?"

Jack glared a little at Astrid, but lowered his staff, walking closer to Hiccup protectively. Hiccup felt Jack wrap an arm around him, and pull him closer. Hiccup looked over at Astrid. "Astrid. Jack." He said to her, then he looked to his friend. "Jack. Astrid."

Astrid looked between the two of them before mouthing "Jokul" and turning around, running off.

Hiccup sighed, "duh duh duh, we're dead!"

He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Jack trotting off somewhere, and Hiccup quickly caught up to him. "Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going?" He called, he yanked on Jacks sleeve. "Stop her!" He gestured to Astrid who was running to the exit of the cave. "If she tells the village about you, they'll storm in here and kill the both of us!"

Jack groaned a little, lazily aiming his staff near the exit and making a sheet of ice appear, which she slipped on. Hiccup caught up to Astrid, and blocked her path back to the village.

Hiccup caught up to Astrid, and blocked her path back to the village. "Okay! I know this seems pretty crazy! But you need to give me a chance to explain!"

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" she gasped, backing up.

"Please...just let me show you.." Hiccup took Astrid's hand, and helped her back up to her feet, he gestured to Jack who was watching them with a lazy glare. "Honestly, he's harmless...the only reason he charged towards you, is because he thought you were going to hurt me." He smiled over at Jack. "He was just protecting me."

"Protecting you? Hiccup he's a spirit! He's one of the most dangerous spirits alive!" Astrid shook her head. Hiccup looked at her right in the eyes, his expression completely serious.

"Well they're wrong. All of them in the village. Gobber. My dad. The spirit manual. They've all got it wrong! The last thing Jack is is dangerous! Maybe a little reckless but he doesn't mean anyone any harm...neither do any of the spirits.."

"Wait..Is this where you've been all this time?" she asked. Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..this is where I've been going to everyday after practice." He glanced over at Jack, who had taken a seat on a nearby rock, and was watching them. Hiccup knew the boy was making sure Astrid didn't hurt him again. "I've been helping Jack control his powers better..."

"What?" she tilted her head.

"Well...remember when I said I hit the winter spirit! I actually did! And I ended up breaking his staff in the process," Hiccup pointed it, "that's his power, he needs it to control his season. I fixed it for him..since his staff is technically 'new' he needed to relearn his powers." Hiccup really hoped that explanation made sense. He met Astrid's eyes again. "Listen Astrid..Jack had the chance to kill me...Gobber always says that spirits always go for the kill. But Jack didn't. I owe him my life." He shared a soft smile with the winter spirit. "He's never hurt me..."

Jack smiled back at him, and Astrid looked between them. "Hiccup...you befriended Jokul Frosti, the most dangerous spirit alive and you want to keep him a secret? Just to protect him?"

Hiccup gave her a serious look, and answered without hesitation. "Yes...Astrid...he's my best friend...he means everything to me," he looked down, "If my dad finds out about us...I just know he'll hurt Jack...and I _can't _let that happen."

Astrid eyes widened a bit, looking at him a little shocked. "O-Okay...so what are you gonna do? You know tomorrow you're gonna have to...kill one"

"I know..." He sighed, "Just give me until tomorrow...I'll figure something out."

"Okay...I won't tell anyone then" she sighed a little before punching his arm. "That's for scaring me"

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief when Astrid agreed to keep Jack a secret, before he yelped in pain when she punched his arm. He touched the sore spot gingerly and shared a smile with her. He definitely owed her for this. She smiled a little, giving Jack a quick smile before she left and Jack walked back over to Hiccup.

"I am sorry for running out into the open. I thought you were in danger" Jack frowned a little.

Hiccup sighed, and casually leaned against Jacks side. "It's alright...you were just worried about me..but it's just Astrid, and she's very...physical."

Jack chuckled a little. "I could see that" he sighed, hugging Hiccup lightly.

Hiccup relaxed in Jacks arms, and he sighed, resting his head against his chest. For some reason he always felt more...comfortable when they shared hugged. He frowned a little when he noticed the sun going down, and reluctantly he pulled away from Jack.

"I should probably get home...the suns setting.." Hiccup sighed.

"Well can we go on one test flight? Before you go? We haven't practiced that in a while" Jack asked. Hiccup brightened up immediately when Jack suggested going flying. Flying was something he really loved doing with Jack.

"That sounds like fun," he smiled, climbing onto Jacks back, and holding on tight. "Lets go.."

Jack smiled and nodded, shooting up into the air, spinning a little. Hiccup shrieked with joyous laughter as they took off into the sky. Jack started spinning and Hiccups smile only widened. Flying with Jack was most definitely was favorite thing to do. Hiccup leaned in close to Jack, nuzzling his head against the other boys neck affectionately. Jack smiled, leaning his head back a little before blinking.

"...Do you like her?" he asked, slowing to a stop until they were floating. They'd quickly switched positions so they were facing one another. Hiccups legs were wound tight around Jacks waist, his arms holding onto his shoulder to make sure they didn't fall.

"You mean Astrid?" Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "No..but I used to. I used to like her a lot."

Hiccup sighed. "But that crush sort of just...went away when I realized it wasn't going anywhere. There's no way Astrid ever like me, so I gave up on her."

Hiccup hugged Jack close, resting his head on his shoulder. He had to admit...he really liked this closeness. "Besides..I like someone else now." Hiccup spoke softly, his face flushing slightly.

Jack tilted his head a little. "Who?" he asked, flying up a little higher. Hiccup chuckled, and ran his fingers through Jacks hair.

"I can't tell you.." He sighed.

"Why not?" Jack asked. "You already know I cannot feel emotion..so jealousy will not affect me...and I cannot tell anyone since you are the only one I talk too"

Hiccup chuckled. "You know...I'm starting to doubt you're whole 'I have no emotions' thing." He glanced up at Jack. "So you're telling me that when you saw Astrid twist my arm...you didn't feel a thing? No anger. Or fear. Nothing at all?"

Hiccup cupped Jacks cheeks, and pressed their foreheads together. "How about when we spend time together?" He pondered. "Do you still not feel anything? Like Happiness?"

He frowned a little when he got no response. Of course Hiccup would be the one to fall for a robot who'd never be able to return his feelings.

"...I know I am not alone...and I know that I will never be alone again" Jack said after a while. "And I know I enjoy your company...a lot. The only reason I attacked that girl was because something told me to protect you...so I did"

Hiccup smiled sadly up at Jack, and hugged him close again, closing his eyes. "What do you mean something told you?"

"...I do not really know what it was...I just...attacked. I knew what I wanted to do, was save you" Jack shrugged, hugging him tighter. Hiccup smiled at Jacks answer. He felt so safe in Jacks arms.

"That means that you were worried about me...I count that as an emotion," he chuckled. "I think we're making progress here!"

Hiccup admired how beautiful his village actually looked from high above. He reached a hand out into the clouds, touching the mist. "I'm glad we did this.." He muttered. The moon was high in the night time sky, and glowing over the ocean, and the two boys drifting through the clouds. Jack smiled again, looking up at the clouds as it started snowing. Hiccup gazed up at the snow in wonder, he stuck out his tongue and collected a few flakes. They melted in his mouth.

He grinned over at Jack. "Are you doing this?"

"...I think so" Jack smiled, laughing lightly, holding a hand out and a few snowflakes fell onto his palm. Hiccup smiled nuzzling against Jacks neck, sighing a little. Jack felt his face get a little warmer. That never happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Hiccup was perfectly content in that moment. It didn't matter to him that Jack didn't like him the way he liked him. They were still friends. They were able to share this moment together. And Jack actually liked having him around. That would be a first. Nothing could wrong.

But then, Hiccup heard it. A sound...of something, he just didn't know what, fast approaching. He looked around them curiously. "What was that?" He asked. He looked, yet he couldn't see anything, but Jack froze, his eyes going wide for a second before he held Hiccup closer and shot downwards.

Hiccup held back a shriek of surprise as Jack plunged them down, and for a second he thought Jack had lost his mind and was going to drown them in the ocean. He closed his eyes, preparing to go into the water, but when they didn't fall in, he peeked them open.

He whispered, "Jack! Where are we going?"

Yet Jack still didn't answer, flying into a thick fog, darting to the right then left over and over again. Hiccup was worried, Jack never got like this. He clung close to Jack, suddenly fearful for what was going to happen. Then Hiccup noticed it...spirits, appearing one by one from the fog. He also yelped from surprised, but he covered his mouth to hold back the noise.

"Where are you taking me Jack?" He asked again, his voice quiet...terrified. Jack just held Hiccup closer, glaring at any spirit that glanced their way. When Jack saw the volcano, he followed the group down into the mouth of it before flying over to a darker area, near the exit. Hiccup had never been so frightened before in his life. He felt a little comfort when Jack held him closer, protectively.

He buried his face in his chest, and when he looked again, he wasn't all too sure where they were. All he knew was that Jack had taken him here. And he didn't know why. They were somewhere hot, because Hiccup felt beads of sweat building on his forehead. He was glad that Jack had hidden them in a dark corner. Hiccup gazed out and was met with a sight that his dad would kill for. Thousands upon thousands of spirits, of every shape and size. Hiccup glanced over to Jack, not letting go of him for a second.

"Is...is this your nest?" He asked quietly. Yet Jack still stayed deadly quiet, his eyes moving to every other spirit in the place. He knew all of them. He knew why they were called forth...and he now realized how stupid he was for bringing Hiccup here. But he didn't have control of himself...not here.

Hiccup was peering over at every single spirit that had gathered here. That was when he noticed that none of them came empty handed. Every spirit brought along their kill, whether it be fish, cattle, or sheep, they all were carrying something.

_So that's why he brought you here.._

Hiccups eyes widened, and he gazed up at Jack in horror. "J-Jack," he stuttered. "You-You're not gonna..." He gestured out to the other spirits and their kill. But Jack shook his head slightly, glancing down at Hiccup. Hiccup felt relief flood through him, and he held on close to Jack, still peeking at all the other spirits around him, and the fiery pit just below him. "What are they all waiting for?" He asked quietly.

The ground shook a little and Jack backed up, glaring at the pit. "Pitch" Jack mumbled. All at once, the spirits threw their kills down into the pit, making the shaking pause for a moment. Hiccup almost yelped at the sudden earthquake. Hiccup watched in confusion as all the spirits tossed down their kill in the pit.

"What? They're not eating any of it?" Hiccup scoffed. "It's nice to see that all our food is getting thrown down some hole.."

Hiccup heard Jack mutter something. It was the first thing the boy said in a long time. Hiccup glanced over at him, even more confused than before."What? Who's Pitch?"

Hiccup glanced over at one spirit, who'd arrived late and was the last to toss in his offering down the pit. Before it could fly away, something dark, and big, snatched the poor creature and dragged it down into the pit. Hiccups eyes widened with fear. "What _was _that!"

Hiccup saw the monstrous dark shadow emerge from the pit, his yellow eyes met with Hiccups for a moment, and the creature even reached for them. Hiccup could've sworn he was going to die. That is if it wasn't for Jack flying them out of there just in the nick of time. Some of the other spirits weren't as lucky as they were. Even those who brought offerings were dragged into the pit, although most escape the demons wrath. Hiccup held on tightly to Jack as they hurried back to the cove. The entire flight back, both boys stayed silent. Hiccup was deep in thought, that was when he realized something. The spirits stole from the humans...to feed that tyrant. It was a hierarchy of sorts.

As they landed back in the safety of the cove, Hiccup muttered, "Was that...your Queen?"

"King..." Jack corrected, letting go of Hiccup and taking a step back. Hiccup shook his head, finally understanding.

"You bring food to your...king...or else.." He trailed off there, not wanting to think of the awful fate that awaited those spirits that didn't follow their 'Kings' orders. "It all kinda...makes sense now.."

"He turns us into nightmares if we do not listen to him" Jack sighed, looking down. "...He controls us...we...can't fight him. Not alone"

"Have you tried?" Hiccup asked. "There's thousands of spirits and only one of him! I bet if you all banded together you'd have a fighting chance!"

"Do you not think we've tried before? We fail every time...we've tried to ask for your kinds help but your kind saw us as the threat" Jack shook his head. Hiccup looked down, embarrassed for even asking. Of course Jacks kind would have tried to overthrow their tyrant..he felt bad that his people were so dimwitted and set into their ways they couldn't see the spirits were just trying to stay alive. They were asking for their help.

He sighed. "I wish I could just talk to my dad...and tell him your kind needs our help," he groaned, and hid his face behind his hands, "but he'll never listen to me...if anything he'll send an army over to your nest to kill as many spirits as they find!"

He turned to Jack, a defeated look on his face. "I'm sorry...my people are idiots," he looked away, ashamed, "We were taught to fear your kind. To kill your people to survive..."

"And I am sorry that my kind torment yours through weather and stealing your crops and animals" Jack smiled weakly. "Even if it is a little fun to do"

Hiccup sighed. "It's okay...I mean..my people has massacred yours...and you were only doing it for survival."

Hiccup looked down, "I just...I wish I could _do _something. I want to help.."

"...Don't worry about it...my people will be fine" Jack smiled again. "You...should go home now..."

Hiccup didn't want to leave Jack, he was always at his happiest when the other was near. But it was awfully late, much later than he ever stayed out. He was always home by sunset, and now he was sure it was close to midnight.

"I sure hope so.." He muttered, glancing up at Jack and offering a weak smile. "Yeah I probably should...tomorrow...I have my final test and become a real Viking...but...in case anything goes wrong in the arena tomorrow..and this is our last night together...I just wanted you to know something."

"Nothing will go wrong" Jack shook his head. "...You are smart Hiccup" he smiled, Hiccup hugged Jack closer, trying to hold onto this moment for as long as he could. He didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"There's a still a chance Jack...and, just in case.."

He took in a deep calming breath, and leaned forward gently pressing his lips against Jacks. For just a second. But it was the best second of his life. Jack's eyes widened a little, and he stayed still, not sure what to do. He felt his face heat up again, but he didn't pull away. Instead he started kissing back, trying to mimc Hiccup. Hiccup wasn't expected Jack to kiss him back, he thought the kiss was going to be completely one sided. Hiccup didn't think Jack liked him...how could he? The boy didn't have any emotions..

Hiccups arms, tentatively wrapped around Jacks neck, bringing him in closer as their kiss deepened. Hiccup wanted to make it last, this could very well be their first and last kiss. As much as he didn't want it to end, he worried that he was completely awful at this...he had never kissed someone before so it was to be expected. Hiccup pulled back a full minute later, gasping for breath, his cheeks bright rose.

He gazed up at Jack shyly. "Was that ok? I've wanted to do that for a long time...I'm sorry...if you didn't like it.."

Jack just looked at him blankly for a second before he leaned in and kissing him again, doing exactly what he had seen Hiccup do. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. Hiccup was surprised at first...what did this mean? Were they a thing now? Did Jack like him? Was Jack starting to feel again? Was he just doing this because he didn't want to hurt his friends feelings?

Hiccup had so many unanswered questions, but he figured they could all wait. Because he got what he wanted. A kiss from the boy he liked.

Hiccups eyes closed, and he kissed Jack for a long while. Their lips moving against each others, and it just felt...perfect..

.Jack's heart felt like it was about the explode. He had no idea what he was feeling...but he didn't want it to stop. He dropped his staff, moving his hands up to hold Hiccup's face gently. Hiccup was overjoyed when he herd the clatter of Jacks staff as it fell to the floor. He felt Jacks cool hands cup his cheeks. This was really amazing. Jack never let go of his staff. He carried that thing wherever he went. Hiccup never saw Jack without it in his now Jack felt it more important touch Hiccup with his hands instead of holding onto his staff.

Hiccup felt like he'd just burst from happiness at any second. This was all he could ever ask for and more. Jacks amazing lips against his..just kissing. Hiccup pulled back for air and breathed shakily,

"W-Wow..." When he breathed he could see a fog appear, the temperature around them had dropped a few degrees. But Hiccup didn't mind in the slightest. Jack smiled a little, his face a red.

"..I...think I know what happiness feels like" Jack chuckled. Hiccup couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, as he practically threw himself at Jack. Holding him close, their foreheads pressed together.

Hiccup held his cheeks. "Yeah...I do too.." He mumbled, happier in that very moment than he has been in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

When the sun rose the next day, Hiccup was nearly dragged to the arena, Astrid met him outside the gate, frowning a little. "...Do you know what you're going to do?" she asked him. Hiccup nodded, giving her a nervous look.

"I'm gonna put an end to this.." he sighed, clutching the helmet Stoick had given to him. He glanced back at Astrid. "If anything goes wrong..please..promise me you'll keep Jack safe," he muttered quietly.

"I will...just promise me it won't go wrong" she frowned. With that, Hiccup nodded, took a deep breath, and Gobber escorted him to the middle of the arena. Hiccup caught his father smiling down at him from the audience, the villagers all cheering him on. His dad was finally proud of him. He got exactly what he wanted in the beginning...but he was wrong. He didn't want...this.

He wanted peace. He wanted Jack.

The gates all closed off and the door for the spirit started to open once Hiccup had his weapons ready. The spirit busted through the door, glaring a little at Hiccup. He looked like an elderly man, with piercing blue eyes and two swords. The spirit of wonder. He could make you dazed, make you believe anything if you were not careful. He was the most dangerous spirit the village had ever captured. The spirit of wonder charged at Hiccup and he didn't make any sudden movements. Hiccup stood his ground, and looked the spirit firmly in the eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tossed away his knife, and looked out at his audience. He tossed his helmet on the ground, before meeting the spirits eyes again, "I'm not one of them..."

The spirit paused, lowering his swords, looking at the boy a bit confused. "Stop the fight" Stoick muttered, slowly standing up. Hiccup smiled reassuringly at the spirit as he lowered his weapons. He glared up at his father and spoke sternly.

"No! All of you need to see this!"

He met the elder spirits eyes, and gave him a look of kindness and patience. "They're not what we think they are! They're people just like us!" He looked out into the crowd of people who were looking at him like he'd lost his mind. "We don't have to kill them!"

The spirit lowered his weapons completely, tilting his head at him. "I said STOP the fight!" Stoick yelled, slamming his hammer against the bars of the caged arena. The sound made the spirit feel threatened and he glared at Hiccup, raising his swords again. Hiccups eyes widened and he knew all that he could do know was run. He ran away from the spirit, screaming in terror as it came closer and closer to slicing him with his duel swords. Astrid gasped, grabbing an ax and propping the door open enough for her to crawl through.

"Hey! Over here!" she yelled, and the spirits attention moved to her as Stoick pushed through the crowd to get the door open completely.

Back at the cove, Jack immediately heard Hiccup's screams and he stood up, trying to fly out, but he couldn't, not without Hiccup. The arena had turned into pure chaos. Now Both Astrid and Hiccup were running away from the deadly spirit. Stoick had managed to open the hate for them to escape through, Astrid had made it just fine. But When Hiccup had gotten to the gate a sword was flung at him, and he had to quickly switch directions to avoid being hit. The spirit was much faster than it appeared, it had caught up to Hiccup. Tossed his on the ground, and pressed his sword right against his throat. Hiccup looked up in terror, knowing there was nothing that could be done to save him now.

Jack had climbed his way out, the wind helping him somewhat as he dashed to the village, straight to the arena. He was so fast, no one even saw him coming. So when he froze the cage bars and made them shatter before he flew in, everyone gasped and a few people screamed 'Jokul Frosti'. But he didn't care, he didn't care if others saw him. He just wanted to save Hiccup. So that's what he did. He hooked the end of this staff around the other spirits neck, pulling him back before he stood in front of Hiccup, staff aimed at the spirit, firing whenever it got close.

"North! Back away!" Jack yelled, and the elder spirit's eyes widened before it backed away into it's cage again. Hiccup had fully expected to be killed in that moment, but when nothing happen, he opened his eyes and instead was met with the sight of Jack fighting off the other spirit. Protecting him.

This was bad...very, very bad. Jökul Frosti. The spirit his people had been trying to hunt for over 300 years, finally making its grand appearance. In front of an entire village, all of them ready to kill him on sight. Hiccup wished he had died, and Jack had stayed in the cove at least then he'd be safe.

The second the other spirit, retreated into its cave, Hiccup ran into Jacks arms. Ignoring the shock and horror from the audience surrounding them as his father and the other villagers were making their way into the arena to capture Jack. "Alright! Jack, you need to go!"

But Jack refused to budge. He was holding into Hiccup protectively, as the weapon wielding Vikings approached them. "Get out of here Jack!" He yelled. "Go! Please go! They'll kill you!"

All of the Vikings started attacking Jack, and Hiccup felt so useless, he couldn't do a thing to stop them. No one was listening to him, no matter how loud he yelled. "No stop! You're only making things worse!" Hiccup called out to the crowd. "Leave him alone!"

Jack easily managed to throw off the other Vikings, and then his eyes set on Stoick who was running forward to attack him. Hiccups eyes widened in fear, he yelled at his dad. "No dad stop it! He won't hurt you!"

Jack glared at Stoick as he charged forward. Instincts kicked in and Jack ran forward, knocking Stoick down, and aiming his staff directly at his throat, ready to fire. Jack wasn't hurting anyone on purpose. Hiccup knew that the spirit truly believed that Hiccup was in danger and that this was the only way to protect him.

"Jack, stop!" He yelled, as Jack knocked his father over, and aimed his staff right at his throat, going for the kill, "NO!" He shrieked. And finally his words got through to someone. Jack backed off just as he asked, and for a second Hiccup thought that'd be enough to show his village that Jack meant no harm. But he was wrong.

They all ganged up on him, and chained him up like a wild animal, Hiccup almost broke down in tears when he saw Jack like that. Their eyes met, and he saw fear in those big blue orbs. The same fear he saw the first day they met...Hiccup was given the opportunity to make him his first kill. Hiccup was just about to lunge forward, and push his way past the men to get to Jack, but his dad roughly grabbed his arm and led him away from the chaos.

Away from Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Hiccup had struggled against his father with all his might, but that hardly did him any good. He was a weakling. But Hiccup still refused to leave Jack willingly, he had to be dragged back home. His dad was pacing, and giving him that disappointed scowl. Hiccup was trying to talk, trying to explain, but Stoick just wasn't giving him a chance to speak. "Dad!" Hiccup spoke trying to get his attention.

"All this time...you were lying to me! Your village!" Stoick shook his head, scowling at Hiccup. Hiccup was completely flustered, he was trying to organize his thoughts and say something coherent. But he just couldn't. He was dying with worry for Jack, he had almost been killed today in the arena, now everyone, including his own father, was looking down at him like some kind of traitor for siding with the _beasts._

"Dad! I know! I'm sorry! Ugh...everything's all messed up!" Hiccup groaned, still panicking over Jacks safety more than anything. His dad still looked furious with him, but Hiccup could care less about what happened to him. He couldn't let his dad or anyone else harm Jack. Not again.

"I screwed up, okay dad! I should have told you before now...about me and him.." He groaned. "Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please don't hurt Jack!" He begged.

"The spirit? That's what you're worried about?" the chief snapped. "Not the people you put in danger?"

"Dad, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone! Jack was only trying to protect me! He's not dangerous!"

"Not dangerous?! They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick glared.

"And we've killed _thousands _of them!" Hiccup snapped, trying his hardest to make his dad understand, but to no avail. "They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back..." Hiccup shuddered as he thought of Pitch again. " There's something on their island dad!"

"Island...you've been to the nest" he looked at Hiccup a little shocked. Hiccups eyes widened, and he felt like an idiot for telling his dad about the spirits nest.

"What? I didn't say anything about a nest.." Hiccup muttered nervously.

"The thing we've been searching for...YOU found and didn't tell any of us!" Stoick narrowed his eyes.

Hiccup stared up at his dad with wide, anxious eyes. "No dad! I didn't find it! Jack did! He took me there! Only a spirit can find the island!"

Hiccup groaned when he realized he'd only managed to make the situation worse. Stoick headed for the door, and Hiccup ran after him, grabbing his arm and trying to hold him back. "Oh no. No! Dad, no!" He screeched, beginning to panic again. "You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad! Please! Just listen to me!"

Stoick pushed him back, turning around to look at him as he fell backwards. "You're choosing their side over ours...you're not a viking" he shook his head. "..You're not my son" he frowned, before walking out. Hiccup felt horrible, he just knew his dad would go looking for the awful beast that resided on the spirits island. He just knew he'd force Jack to lead him there. Hiccup not only put his dad and his villages life in danger. He put Jacks life in danger. He covered his face, his voice coming out in broken sobs that he knew no one could hear.

"Just listen to me...please don't hurt him...I love him..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

* * *

Stoick had called the entire village to come with him on the voyage. They had Jack, chained down, on Stoick's ship. As Stoick was shouting out orders, he glanced up, seeing Hiccup standing near the ledge of an old wooden structure. He frowned a little but simply turned his back to him, his focus going to Jack. "Take us home..devil" he glared as the ships set sail. Jack looked back at Hiccup once before the ships left the pier, leaving it empty and quiet. Hiccup couldn't find it in himself leave that spot on the ledge, even after the ships were long gone. He'd opened his big mouth and ruined everything...and now there was nothing he could do to fix it. Astrid walked up, standing besides Hiccup, looking around quietly.

"You must feel awful...you've lost your village, your best friend..." Astrid mumbled.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup sighed. They both stay silent for a few minutes, He looked out in the direction the boats had left. All he could think about was Jack. He regretted everything. He regretted fixing the boys staff, training with him, becoming his friend, falling in love with him.

He sighed, " Why couldn't I have killed that spirit when I found him in the woods? It would've been better for everyone..."

"Yeah it would've been better...any one of us would've done it..." Astrid looked at him. "So why didn't you?"

I don't know...I couldn't!" He groaned, glaring out at the ocean. "Why is this important to you all of the sudden?" he snapped.

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now" she replied.

Hiccup groaned again, frustrated with himself. "I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a spirit!"

"You said wouldn't that time" she pointed out.

"Whatever!" He yelled. " I wouldn't! Okay? I'm the first Vikings in 300 years who _wouldn't _ kill a spirit!"

"First one to befriend a spirit though..." she spoke softly. "So...?"

Hiccup sighed. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as scared as I was," he stared out into the ocean and could only think of Jacks safety. "I looked at him...and I saw myself."

"...I bet he's really scared right now" she shrugged a little. "So what are you gonna do?"

Hiccup sighed, thinking about how terrified Jack must be without him. Hiccup couldn't leave him like that..he had to do something. "Probably something stupid.."

"Good...but you've already done that" Astrid smiled. Hiccup glanced over at her and smiled.

"Then something crazy!" He said, jogging back to the arena.

"That's more like it" she smiled, running after him. Stoick looked around as they entered the fog they had sailed through so many times before. But now they had a compass with them. He glared a little at Jack, who's head was lowered.

"Stoick, a few of the men, not me, were uh wondering what your plan is, if there is a plan which I know there is cause you're the plan guy.." Gobber asked.

"Find the nest, and destroy it" Stoick said simply.

"Oh good..." Gobber shrugged. Suddenly Jack's head shot up, looking off to the right. Stoick looked at him confused before he went to the back of the ship, turning the ship to the right. After Stoick followed Jack's directions, the ships hit land. "We're here" Stoick said, jumping off of the ship and looking around as it got quiet.

Hiccup ran back to the arena to free the spirit of wonder and see if he or any of the other spirits that had been captured were willing to help them. Just as Hiccup was about To unlock the cage, he noticed his fellow recruits all gathered behind him, asking about his master plan, eager to join in. He smiled over at all of them, before opening the cage and releasing the spirit. The spirit of wonder was the first spirit Hiccup let free.

Once the spirit of wonder was free, Hiccup stood his guard in front of him, trying to appear strong. "None of us are going to hurt you...or your kind"

Hiccup gestured to himself and the other recruits, " We need your help..the spirit of winter is in danger, so is every single spirit on your island, and my people. We need your help...please"

The spirit looked around at the others before he smiled and nodded. "I know the spirit of winter...any friend of him is friend of us" he said in a heavy Russian accent.

"They talk?" Ruffnut gasped. Hiccup rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah...I'm sure most of them do.."

Hiccup turned to the spirit of wonder, and thanked him. "Stay here, I'm going to go release the other spirits that we've held captive."

He turned to Astrid, "I need you to find their powers..they need to be around here somewhere."

While Astrid went about doing that, Hiccup went to every individual cages, setting the spirits free, and guiding them to the middle of the arena.

As the rest of the vikings were done setting up the weapons, Stock ordered them to fire the catapults, crashing boulders against the wall of the volcano until they broke it. Once there was a hole inside the volcano, Stoick walked over to it, signalling for them to shoot a fire ball into it. When they did, they saw thousands of spirits, all together. Stoick glared, charging at them, driving every single one of them out.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked, watching them fly off before he shrugged. Stoick looked over at the ships, seeing Jack struggling to get free.

"This isn't over" he called. "Stand your ground" He said, backing up as the wall shook, just before shadows erupted from the hole, forming one huge figure that glaring at them.

"What is that?" Gobber's eyes widened. The shadow formed into the shape of a large dragon before it started attacking anyone that was near.

"Get everyone to the other side of the island." Stoick said.

"I think I'll stay here in case you're planning to do something stupid" Gobber shrugged, following his friend.

"If I can distract it I can buy the others time" Stoick shook his head.

"Then I'll double that time" Gobber smiled, and with that, they started attacking the shadow dragon, throwing their weapons at it. Just as all hell broke loose on the spirits island, the new recruits, and the recently freed spirits from Berk came riding into action on the sleigh.

Tuffbut leaned over the side of the sleigh, and yelled out to their parents. "Look at us! We're with spirits! We're riding on a sleigh with spirits!"

Hiccup pulled Tuffnut back into the sleigh, " Come on guys.. Lets move it!"

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs. "Fish legs, break it down for us!"

Fishlegs who'd read the spirit manual to an almost obsessive point, knew just about everything about a spirits disadvantages. He studied the massive shadow spirit that manifested itself in the form of a dragon, for a few seconds before turning back to the group. "Okay..it's skull and tail is made for crashing and bashing. Stay clear of both! Small eyes and large nostrils means that it relies on hearing and smell."

Hiccup nodded, processing the information. "Okay guys! Make sure to stay in its blind spot! Make lots of noise to keep it confused"

He glanced over at the ships, he could just barely make out Jack on one of them. He swallowed back his nerves and turned to the others on the sleigh, "Make it mad, find out its shot limit..I need to go find someone."

Hiccup turned to the spirit of memories. "Mind giving me a lift?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Hiccup hopped onto the spirit of memories' back, and they dove down from high in the clouds, to find Jack while the others went about distracting the massive dragon. Just before they reached the ships, the dragon sent a massive wave of fire, setting the ships aflame. Hiccup panicked as he just about jumps off of the spirit and ran to Jacks aid. He started working on pulling off the chains, that were much too heavy for him to break.

"Okay...hold on...hold on.." He muttered, managing to break the chain around Jacks neck. Now he just needed the ones on his arms and legs. Jack was trying to help Hiccup free his arms and legs, but the dragons tail hit the ship, making it sink down below the water, Jack still chained up. As they fell into the murky depths the ocean, Hiccup didn't let up. He kept trying to yank Jack free of his chains. He used all of his strength trying, but nothing he does is working.

Jack by then had stopped struggling, as if accepting their imminent doom, but Hiccup tugged harder, yet the wood didn't budge. All the debris from the destroyed ships was dragging them down further into the water. Hiccup ran out of air, his eyes closed as he sank lower and lower alongside Jack. Then, Hiccup felt something grab hold of him and drag him to the surface.

The second he was out of the water, he was coughing and gasping for air. He looked around to see who his savior was and he was surprised to see Stoick. "Dad?" He muttered in complete disbelief. Before he could say anything else, his dad dove back into the water. Jack's eyes widened a little when he saw Stoick, and for the first time they didn't glare at each other. Stoick broke the chains that were left and Jack grabbed his arm, swimming to the surface and letting Stoick's arm go before he swam back down to get his staff. Once he had it in his hands, Jack swam back up to shore, gasping a little.

The second Hiccup saw Jack and his dad emerge from the water, his eyes widened and he called out to to them. "Jack!" He cried, running forward, and holding the other boy close. The moment between them was interrupted by the monstrous dragon screeching as the recruits and the spirits all battled the dragon.

"Come on" Jack said, wrapping an arm around him and preparing to fly up. Since they didn't have the harnesses with them, Jack would have to carry Hiccup up there.

"Wait! Hiccup" Stoick ran over. "I'm sorry son...I was wrong..."

Hiccup glanced back at his dad, and smiled softly. "I'm sorry too dad."

"You don't have to go up there" He frowned a little. Hiccup held on tighter to Jack, and looked out at all of the chaos forming around them. He shook his head. "We're Vikings dad...it's an occupational hazard.." He smiled softly.

"I'm proud to call you my son" Stoick smiled.

Hiccup looked down, a smile still on his lips. "Thanks dad..."

He ran his finger through Jacks wet hair, and muttered, "Let's go", before they both shot up into the air.

"He's up!" Astrid called when she saw Jack and Hiccup airborne. The wonder spirit smiled as Jack landed into the sleigh.

"North?" Jack smiled. "I thought you were-"

"Saved. By that boy" North smiled, nodding at Hiccup. "And his people just made Pitch very very angry" he frowned, looking down at the dark dragon below them.

"...I have an idea. Get everyone else out of here" Jack said, looking back at Hiccup. "...You coming?" he smiled. Hiccup shared a smile with Jack and nodded.

"Like I would ever let you face that thing alone!" He scoffed, reaching for Jacks hand. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"We're gonna have some fun" Jack smirked before shooting up into the clouds as the sleigh went down to join the other vikings below. "Dragons have wings...if we can get it airborne I might be able to freeze them" Jack shrugged, holding Hiccup closer, looking down at the dragon.

Hiccup grinned over at Jack. "If we can get it high up enough in the air then a fall would definitely be fatal." He grinned over at Jack. "Lets do it then."

Jack smiled, and nodded firing his staff at the dragon a few times, knocking it over, but it's wings slowly started opening. "Got it!" he nodded, flying higher up into the clouds when the dragon started getting airborne. Soon it was just Hiccup and Jack up in the air, fighting against the dragon. All it took were a few icy blasts to get the beast airborne. They zoomed up high into the clouds, the massive black dragon spreading its wings and following close behind.

Hiccup held on close to Jack. "Well that thing can definitely fly.."

The dragon opened its jaw, a bright light erupting from the roof of it's mouth. "It also shoots fire!" Jack's eyes widened, darting to the side when the shot fired. Hiccups grip on Jacks shoulders tightened.

"That's just wonderful!" He shouted, "Things just couldn't get any better!"

Jack kept sending blasts of frost the dragons way, and Hiccup heard the beast screech in pain. Hiccup beamed. "That's it! We're doing it!"

Jack smirked, disappearing behind the clouds. The dragon looked around, growling angrily, shooting fire out every where. Jack fired a few shots at it's head before he flew downwards back towards the ground, the dragon following close behind. Hiccup held on tight as Jack zoomed back down to the earth.

"What are you doing?" He shouted out in surprise.

"Just wait..." Jack said before he turned around, aiming his staff at the dragons wings and firing. Within seconds the wings were frozen solid and Jack darted up before they hit the ground. Hiccup watched in amazement as Jack froze the dragons' wings, and the dark beast went crashing down into the ground. A loud cry was heard, and in it's dying breath the dragon shot fire at Jack and Hiccup.

"Oh no..no..no!" Hiccup cried, as Jack flew as fast as he could but he couldn't escape the flames. They ended up crashing against the dragons massive flailing tail. Hiccup lost his grip on Jack, and he went tumbling down into the flames. Jack's eyes widened and he let go of the staff, reaching his arms out to him before the flames surrounded him completely.

The Vikings and the spirits watch in horror from the ground as Jack and Hiccup disappear into the flames. Everything was scorched from the fire, and ash fell from the sky. Stoick and the other Vikings searched desperately for Hiccup, who was nowhere to be found.

"Hiccup? Son?" Stoick called out, freezing when he saw Jack lying on the ground, his staff broken in two, a few feet away. Stoick ran over, stopping in front of the spirit before he fell to his knees. "I did this..." he frowned, lowering his head. "I'm so sorry" he mumbled. Jack opened his eyes a little, looking at Stoick before he opened his arms, pulling his cloak back a little. Hiccup was lying, face down in Jacks arms, burns covering the boys limp body. Stoick gasped, grabbing his son and throwing his hat off before pressing his ear to Hiccup's chest. "He's alive!" he smiled wide, looking at Jack. "...You brought him back alive".

Jack smiled weakly, nodding a bit. "Thank you for saving him..." Stoick smiled.

"Well...most of him" Gobber shrugged as he walked over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Hiccup was lying on his bed, sleeping soundly. There were old scars from the battle against Pitch on his face, but they had all healed for the most part. There was a whining sort of noise, that Hiccups ears picked up that was keeping him from falling asleep. He weakly blinked his eyes open to see, Jack sitting there on the edge of his bed, holding his hand. Hiccup coughed, then smiled when he saw him.

"Jack...?" He mumbled, groggily. The spirits head shot up, his eyes going wide.

"You're up!" he smiled, jumping to his feet before he hugged the other boy tightly. Hiccup sat up, and was crushed by Jacks embrace.

"Okay! Okay! I'm happy to see you to!" Hiccup chuckled. He yelped when Jack accidentally kneed him in the groin. Hiccup looks around, as Jack pulls back slightly. A confused look appears on his face, as e realizes he's in his room. "I'm in my house.." He mumbles, he glanced over at Jack who was still beaming at him. His eyes opened in shock."You're in my house!" A panicking tone finds its way into his face. "Does my dad know you're here?!"

Jack was so excited he was practically bouncing off the walls, not even bothering to answer the vikings question and accidentally knocking down some of Hiccups things. "Jack!" He groaned, feeling distressed. "Come on!"

Hiccup scooted to the edge of his bed, ready to stand, but stops right in his tracks when he feels something is out of place. He looks down and his eyes widen in disbelief at what he sees. Jack jumped down to the side of the bed again, frowning a little.

"I uh...couldn't save all of you..." he frowned as Hiccup put his legs down, his one foot was now a metal replacement for the leg he had lost.

"Well..thanks for saving most of me." Hiccup smiled softly. Hiccup braced himself against the bedpost as he slowly stood, he cringed at the pain he felt in his left leg. But he held it in, refusing to cry out. "Okay...okay.." He mumbled, pulling away from the bedpost as he made his first step. Before his new foot even touched the ground, he stumbled, and fell forward. Jack caught him quickly, helping him stand again before slowly helping him walk to the door.

Hiccup leaned against Jack, as he helped him limp to the door. "Thanks.." He mumbled. Hiccup opened the door, and was met with the sight of the winter spirit, zooming through the skies on his sleigh. He immediately slammed the door shut, and looked over at Jack with wide surprised eyes. _Was the village being raided again?_ He thought.

He looked over at Jack, startled. "Stay put. I'll be back in a little while." Hiccup told him before he opened the door again, and stepped outside. His eyes widened at the sight before him. First thing he noticed was all of the recruits riding along with the spirit of wonder in his sleigh, laughing and cheering. When he looked out at his village, he saw the Vikings and the spirits, living together in peace. Walking alongside each other. Helping each other. It was incredible. He could hardly believe it. "I knew it...I'm dead."

"No but you gave it your best shot" Stoick chuckled, walking over to him. His dad helped him walk out to the village plaza, where Hiccup etched his surroundings with wide eyed wonder.

One villager noticed Hiccup and called out, "Hey look! It's Hiccup!", and in a matter of moments a large crowd of Vikings and spirits surrounded him, cheering and treating him like some kind of hero. Hiccup was shocked to say the least. "You were right about the spirits!" a few people smiled.

"It turns out we just needed a little more of...this" Stoick smiled, gesturing to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me..." Hiccup grinned up at his dad. Stoick smiled and nodded a little.

"How do you like the new leg? That's my handy work but with a little more...Hiccup" Gobber smiled as he walked over. Hiccup showed off his new prosthetic, giving it a once over.

"I guess I could make a few adjustments.." he shrugged, the crowd around them bursted into laughter at his remark. Astrid walked over to him, punching him in the shoulder.

"That's for scaring me!" she grinned. Hiccup yelped when he felt her fist connect with his arm, he held the injured part, and sent her a playful glare.

"Oh come on! Is it always going to be like this?" He chuckled. "Here I thought we were becoming friends!"

Astrid chuckled lightly, jumping a little when a person in the crowd called out, "Jokul Frosti!"

The crowd opened up a little, to show Jack standing on Hiccups porch. Hiccup smiled over at him, opening his arms wide and Jack laughed a little, hopping down from the porch to hug Hiccup tightly. Hiccup was almost knocked over by Jacks forceful embrace, but they managed to steady themselves. They laughed as they held each other close.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you understand?" Jack smirked, pulling back a bit.

"No promises.." Hiccup chuckled, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Jacks lips. Jack smiled and kissed him back lightly before realizing the rest of the village was staring at them and he pulled back, clearing his throat a little. Hiccup hugged Jack close, smiling.

"I love you.." Hiccup whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"..I love you too, Hic" Jack whispered back, smiling wide. Hiccup pulled back bashfully, his cheeks flushed when he finally did notice they had an audience.

"Well I'm gonna go inside and you can deal with...this" Jack chuckled, turning to walk into the house.

"Wait just a minute Jokul!" Gobber walked over, holding a new, repaired staff out to him. "Can't be a winter spirit without winter" he smiled. Hiccup smiled as Jack was handed his fixed staff. He gave Jack an eager grin,

"How about it?" He asked. "Ready to fly?"

Hiccup held the spirit close as they took off into the air. Jack laughed a little, spinning a few times, grinning when he saw North down below them, getting into his sleigh, the kids and a few spirits doing the same before the sleigh took off and Jack landed besides North.

Hiccup smiled before he looked over the edge of the sleigh, and saw his town. Berk.

A place that snowed 9 months of the year, and hailed the other three.

Any food that grew here was tough and tasteless...the people even more so.

But there was one upside to living here...

The spirits.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
